Momentos intimos
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: La adolescencia, las hormonas, a veces resulta muy dificil contener los impulsos del cuerpo. ¿Cuanto control puedes tener sobre tus deseos cuando estas a solas con la persona que te gusta? Advertencia: LEMON
1. Contacto Fisico

**_¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Me extrañaron? Pues ya no lo hagan porque les traigo un nuevo fic, narra las citas de los nijas de konoha en el día de San Valentín cuando todos se ven obligados a aceptar una cita a "ciegas" ¿Que pasaría si pierdes el control de tus hormonas cuando estas con esa persona que te gusta?_**

**Summary:** La adolescencia, las hormonas, a veces resulta muy dificil contener los impulsos del cuerpo. ¿Cuanto control puedes tener sobre tus deseos cuando estas a solas con la persona que te gusta?

**Advertencias: **Lemon, Lime, algo de OoC en algunos personajes, no estoy segura pero estando en esta situación no es fácil mantener a los personajes en su carácter. Cada capitulo será dedicado a un pareja diferente.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de kishimoto sempai, yo sólo los tomo prestado para esta idea pervertida.

**Parejas: **SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, InoxSai, ShikaxTema, NejixTen.

* * *

Momentos Intimos

By

Mizu no Hikari

Capitulo 1: Contacto físico

**SasuxSaku**

De acuerdo, es hora de asumirlo, estoy en una cita… con Sasuke Uchiha. El auto—convencimiento no está funcionado, tal vez se deba al hecho de que lo soñé tantas veces que mi cerebro simplemente se niega a aceptar que ahora es real y que probablemente lo mejor no sea estar en completo silencio con las manos en mis piernas y totalmente tiesa siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento que hace al comer.

Miro embelesada su cabello azabache y prolijamente despeinado, sus ojos son como dos cuencas negras en los que no me importaría perderme y nunca más salir, su piel nívea y tan perfectamente tersa, sus labios finos y varoniles que observo al momento en que muerde una pieza de pan, aprovechando así también la vista de sus alineados y blancos dientes, bajo por su camisa la cual tiene desprendida de forma sexy los primeros tres botones dejando ver parte de su musculoso tórax.

_Autocontrol Haruno, Autocontrol _

Me repito en un intento desesperado por calmar a mis hormonas que a los 18 años de edad no se comportan como solían hacerlo en la niñez cuando mirarlo sólo me provocaba la sensación mariposas revoloteando en mi vientre.

La mesa no me deja continuar explorando la anatomía de Sasuke pero sé que si no estuviera ese obstáculo seguramente mis ojos se moverían solos y clavaría mi vista en un punto "indebido" me muerdo el labio inferior mientras siento como mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo por la sangre que se acumula, una reacción totalmente natural en mí en los últimos días en que me lo encontré y basto sólo el saludo de buenos días para ruborizarme.

Sólo hay una palabra que describe los pensamientos que estoy teniendo en estos momentos.

_Pervertida._

Juro que nunca más vuelvo a tener una de esas platicas con Ino y mucho menos la dejo convencerme de ver una de esas películas que según ella sirven para recolectar información y no quedar como niñas bobas frente al sexo opuesto.

Él arquea una ceja y me mira divertido dejando de lado su comida. No creí que fuera posible pero me ruborizo todavía más, siento el estómago revuelto y por momentos pienso que es muy posible que sufra de un desmayo. Oh Dios mío, me estoy convirtiendo en Hinata. No, no, no, tengo que tranquilizarme, respirar profundo y despejar mi mente pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tengo a un Dios griego del siglo XXI cenando frente a mí? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estamos _solos? _Maldita sea, no puedo terminar una frase sin sonar pervertida.

Otra cosa que debo tirar a la basura es el Icha Icha Paradise que compré, no entiendo como Kakashi los lee frente a nosotros y logra mantener su temple serio.

— ¿No comes? –Me cuestiona curioso dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez luego de pasar a recogerme.

—No… em, yo… estoy a dieta

Qué gran respuesta ¿No puedo humillarme más a mi misma?

Sonríe con arrogancia como suele hacerlo. Este sería el momento perfecto para que un meteorito se estrellara con el restaurante pero por desgracia no sucede.

— ¿Tampoco bebes? –volvió a preguntar llenando mi copa de champán.

Sé que no puedo, que lo último que debería hacer es estirar mi mano y tomar la copa, es un error, lo sé… entonces ¿Por qué demonios mis brazos se mueven sin esperar que mi cerebro lo ordene?

— ¿Brindamos?

Maldición, otra de esas sonrisas y no seré responsable de mis actos ¿Cómo es posible que una simple sonrisa nuble mis sentidos, haga que pierda la motricidad y el habla? Mi mente me dice que hable pero mi cuerpo se niega a colaborar conmigo.

— ¿Por qué brindamos? –soy yo la que esta vez pregunta esbozando una forzada sonrisa, elevando mi copa, él parece meditarlo por unos momentos pero al parecer no se le ocurre nada bueno.

—Por lo que sea.

—Por lo que sea –repito incapaz de pensar un mejor motivo.

Bebo todo el contenido de la copa, luego bebo otra y otra…

_La odio _

Odio a mi maestra por meterme en todo esto y a la vez la amo por el mismo hecho. Es extraño como se pueden albergar sentimientos tan distintos para una misma cosa. Me había dado la oportunidad de mi vida y también la noche más vergonzosa que viví jamás. Comencé con el pie izquierdo, pero cómo no hacerlo cuando tengo dos pies izquierdos, a sólo unos pasos de mi casa me enredé ¡Con mis propias piernas! Y fui a dar al suelo, él solamente me extendió la mano y no se molestó en mirar el esfuerzo que hacía por quitar el polvo del vestido que compré exclusivamente para verme bien para él.

Definitivamente la odio…. Es 14 de febrero, lo sé, el amor esta en el aire, chocolates, flores, enamorados por todos lados y a la Hokage no se le ocurre una mejor idea que ponerse de Cupido y armar parejas para citas a ciegas. Cada uno tenía que tomar un papel de le cesta y descubrir a su pareja.

_Demasiada casualidad_

Siento decepcionarla Tsunade-sama, pero no engañó a nadie.

Prácticamente nos obligó a participar, quizás a su edad no logre ligar algo mejor que Jiraiya y por eso se empeña en emparejarnos a nosotros, sólo por su aburrimiento… Estaba segura que no funcionaría. Nunca imaginé que aceptaría pues pensé que en el idioma Uchiha "cita a ciegas" se traduce a "idiotez muy grande" pero aceptó. Luego el nombre que apareció en el papel fue el mío, seguramente "cita con Sakura" sí sería traducido como "Demasiada molestia" pero no se quejó. De hecho no dijo nada, ni ese día ni los que siguieron a la semana posterior, en un principio pensé que se le había olvidado y que seguramente me había vestido para el aire, pero no… llegó puntual y vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, tocó el timbre y casi se me cae la mandíbula por tanta perfección junta pero intenté mantener la cordura, claro que no duró.

¿Por qué habría aceptado? ¿Por la cena gratis? ¿Estaba demasiado aburrido? ¿Quería burlarse de mí? ¿Perdió una apuesta con Naruto? ¿Lo habían sobornado? ¿No tenía con quien salir luego de su regreso de konoha? No, eso último era absurdo, las mujeres le sobraban, pero más absurdo era que desee salir conmigo luego de llamarme molestia durante todos los días de su vida.

O tal vez había una posibilidad de que yo le gustara, de que quisiera salir conmigo, de que mi sonrisa le pareciera encantadora, de que disfrute de mi voz, de que mi cabello rosa le resulte atractivo, de que mis ojos verdes le parezcan cautivadores.

_Patética _

Cómo si eso fuera a ser cierto, tomo otra copa, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas bebí pero la cabeza me empieza a doler y sé que estoy obsesionada con Sasuke pero no es normal que lo vea doble.

—Sakura, bebiste demasiado, mejor te llevo a tu casa.

No creo haber respondido ni hecho algún tipo de movimiento pero me toma por el brazo y salimos del restaurante, llegada la calle me suelta y camina despreocupadamente mirando al frente y adelantándose unos pasos, la cabeza no deja de dolerme y no dejo de sentirme como una depravada al posar mi vista donde no debería, pero desde este punto es muy tentador.

Se detiene y me espera hasta que le doy alcance, levanto la vista para mirarlo a la cara, no parece enojado pero su expresión es confusa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez es mejor si te cargo.

La idea en si es demasiado buena pero… no, no, no debo

_Abstinencia al contacto físico, resístete, resístete. _

—Estoy bien –le respondo muy a mi pesar pero aliviada por haber ganado una batalla a mis deseos depravados.

Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a las demás, Naruto con Hinata, Neji y Tenten, Ino y Sai, Temari y Shikamaru, seguramente todas fueron muy interesantes pero lo que debo hacer es concentrarme en mí y en mis ganas de vomitar ¿Por qué tiene que ponerse tan cerca? Eso no ayuda mucho a que las nauseas desaparezcan.

Al fin llegamos hasta la puerta de mi departamento, todavía no me decido a entrar porque él no se decide a irse.

—Gracias por la cita Sasuke-kun

Me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla aunque sé que en momentos como este el contacto físico no es nada bueno para despejar esas imágenes mentales pero… ¿Acaso me está besando? ¿Sasuke Uchiha a mi? Sí, me está besando y sujetándome por la cintura ¿También le afecto el champan? No importa, estoy disfrutando esto.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, lo miro a los ojos y veo como se aproxima nuevamente pero esta vez hasta mi oído para susurrarme algo.

— ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?

Definitivamente ahora voy a vomitar.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Insultos? Todo me lo dejan en el review, hasta la próxima!**


	2. Palabras de mas

**¡Hola!!!! Estoy de vuelta con este fanfic que surgio de una idea algo loca y perver, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y tb a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos XD **

**Esta vez les traigo un NaruHina ¿Se imaginan que pasara con esos dos?? Bueno, espero sus comentarios**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad del genio de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestado para pervertirlos un poco

* * *

Momentos intimos

Capitulo 2: Palabras de más

**NaruxHina**

No pensé que la noche acabaría de este modo.

Esto no puede ser común en todas las citas…. Realmente no creo que Sai haya terminado corriendo detrás de Ino y mucho menos Sasuke detrás de Sakura-chan, pero yo ahora estoy corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas para encontrar a Hinata, nunca imaginé que fuera tan rápida y tan buena escondiéndose.

Maldición, las mujeres son tan complicadas, sé que no suelo comprender las cosas con facilidad pero la mente femenina en especial es un difícil enigma y la mente de Hinata más específicamente me es indescifrable.

Entiendo que sea una chica tímida pero ¿Salir corriendo de un momento a otro? No tenía motivos.

Veamos ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hice para que huyera de ese modo? Si, tal vez me pasé con las miradas pero es muy difícil resistir la tentación cuando está usando un vestido tan ¿Revelador? Nunca había apreciado tan bien su voluptuosa figura, de verdad que tiene grandes…_ atributos _y sí quizás el alcohol hace que diga cosas que sería mejor callar… bueno, tal vez si tenía motivos para huir.

Mis planes no salieron del todo bien, tenía un cupón para "todo lo que pueda comer" en Ichiraku ramen y apenas pude probar tres platos, ya sé que Sakura-chan me dijo que ir al puesto de ramen no es precisamente la idea de "cena romántica" que tienen las chicas en San Valentín pero cada vez que le preguntaba si le parecía bien el lugar terminaba desmayada así que decidí tomar eso como un sí.

Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro hokage de konoha quemándose las neuronas por entender a una chica, pero no cualquier chica sino la heredera del clan Hyuuga, la misma que conozco hace años y que por algún motivo siempre estuvo observándome y apoyándome en los momentos más difíciles.

Es tímida, retraída y definitivamente una de las personas más raras que conocí, tiene tendencia a desmayarse y su cara puede tomar todos los matices de rojo conocidos, nunca entiendo lo que pasa por su mente, es simplemente incomprensible o yo soy extremadamente idiota.

_ Es muy probable que sea lo segundo…_

Vamos Naruto, piensa ¿Qué fue lo que le dije? ¿Qué ese escote calentaba más que el sol? Ah creo que no fue bueno revisar la colección de películas de Ero-senin, maldito viejo ya me pegó lo pervertido.

_Asquerosas hormonas desenfrenadas. _

Ya pasaron veinte minutos y recorrí todo Konoha utilizando mis clones ¿Si fuera Hinata a donde iría?.... ¡Al bosque!! Allí nadie la encontraría y menos a esta hora, es casi media noche y el clima no pinta del todo bien, hay muchas nubes obstruyendo la luz de la luna, todo está silencioso y en total penumbra.

Bueno… no pierdo nada con intentarlo, pero demonios ¿No podría ser ella más normal? Cualquier chica me habría golpeado o insultado pero nooo, ella tenía que desaparecer. Hinata no es como las demás y quizás por eso me gusta, cada vez que le hablo sus mejillas comienzan a arder, si me aproximo puedo ver claramente como se hiperventila y si tan sólo rozo su piel comienza a temblar, se comporta torpemente y tartamudea, al principio eso me pareció exagerado, luego empecé a notar que resultaba encantador, más tarde comencé a preguntarme el motivo de esas reacciones, finalmente me gustó la idea que ser sólo yo quien las provoque.

Sé que es muy probable que ella jamás haya tenido novio, que cada parte de su ser es puro y eso es terriblemente excitante, sus labios nunca fueron probados, su piel jamás fue tocada, es totalmente inmaculada…

Debo quitarme su imagen de mi cabeza y seguir buscando, está comenzando a llover, quizás no está en el bosque, tal vez se fue a casa o a ver a algunas de sus amigas, todas pensaban reunirse para cotillear de sus citas, son tan predecibles.

Allí está el departamento de Sakura, está entrando…. Con Sasuke ¡¿Qué?!! Bueno, veo que el teme si sabe persuadir, definitivamente la chica de mi cita no está allí y yo tampoco quiero estarlo si pretendo vivir un poco más.

Sería muy útil si existiera un manual que nos ayudara a comprender los pensamientos de esos seres hechizantes, complicados e histéricos llamados mujeres…. Pero es demasiado pedir ¿No?

Bien, ya estoy en el portal de konoha, como siempre Izumo y Kotetsu lo vigilan, o eso aparentan…

— ¿Vieron a Hinata?

—Sí, salió corriendo hace unos diez minutos.

— ¿Y la dejaron salir?

—Pensamos que habrías hecho alguna idiotez en la cita.

Abren la boca para seguir la plática pero sea lo que sea que vayan a decir no me importa, tengo que ir por ella, la lluvia cada vez comienza a caer más fuerte, ya estoy totalmente empapado, todo está demasiado oscuro y lo único que se oye es el ruido de las gotas golpeando en el suelo convirtiendo la tierra en lodo.

Seguramente pasaron otros cinco minutos y todavía no la he encontrado, siento claramente como la hierba se mueve y oigo al fin un chillido, indudablemente es ella, si…. Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte.

—Hinata.

—Na... Naruto-kun

Al igual que yo esta empapada, el corto vestido que usa se pegó por completo a su silueta y el agua resbala por todo su cuerpo, el peinado con el que decidió arreglar su cabello azulado se arruinó al igual que el sutil maquillaje pero lejos de verse mal me parece extremadamente sexy la forma en que sus mechones azules se pegan a su piel blanca y la sombra negra baja de los ojos a los pómulos.

Quiero aproximarme pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto, sus pupilas se mueven inquietas y aprieta fuertemente los puños temblorosos, todavía no me decido a acercarme pero mis pies se mueven sin permiso y acorto la distancia entre los dos hasta quedar frente a frente, por fin se anime a verme a los ojos y le sonrío para transmitirle seguridad finalmente me corresponde y no puedo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

Como siempre, está nerviosa, puedo sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón y extrañamente mi ritmo cardiaco comienza a acelerarse, sé que no debería pasar esto pero otras partes de mi cuerpo comienzan a reaccionar también.

_Abstinencia, Naruto._

El tiempo sigue corriendo aunque no lo note, unos 20 segundos se habrán ido mientras me pierdo en sus ojos color perla, debería hablar porque en el aire comienza a sentirse su nerviosismo y ansias, pero por primera vez no tengo argumentos. La sigo observando, tiene los ojos hinchados y comprendo que eso que resbala por su rostro no es sólo lluvia.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, gomen Naruto-kun, yo… yo no debí huir así.

—No Hinata, el que lo siente soy yo, creo que me comporte como un idiota, prometo mantenerme alejado del sake.

—… Naruto-kun ¿Lo que dijiste fue real o… o sólo efectos del alcohol?

Me llevo la mano al mentón mientras pienso, realmente no recuerdo todo lo que dije y no sé si lo que espera oír es un sí o un no, por algún motivo pienso que la respuesta es muy importante y no quiero estropearlo todo, estoy en una encrucijada.

_¡Más información, por favor!!! No puedo llevar un registro mental de todo lo que sale de mi boca y mucho menos de lo que sale cuando mi cerebro es víctima del sake… justo ahora tenía que empezar a beber._

Empieza a desesperarse, le doy otra sonrisa porque es la mejor forma de ablandar las verdades.

—No recuerdo todo lo que dije, Hinata-chan

Su mirada se entristece y se concentra en mirar el suelo, lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no bajar la vista y centrarme en su rostro, pero es imposible no seguir las gotas que se escurren siguiendo una travesía de curvas exquisitas.

— ¿Podrías recordármelo?

Otra vez sus mejillas se tornan furiosamente rojas, se muerde el labio inferior y juega nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Dijiste… bueno, dijiste que… que… —la incito a seguir con un gesto, traga saliva y tras un momento continua— que yo te gustaba, pero, pero olvídalo –se apresura a aclarar— estabas ebrio y no sabias lo que decías.

Se da media vuelta girando sobre sus talones y pretende marcharse pero no la dejaré escapar una vez más, la tomo por el brazo y la giro para quedar de frente reduciendo al mínimo la distancia entre los dos, respira agitado y me encanta inhalar el perfume que la lluvia no logró llevarse.

— ¿Nunca oíste que los borrachos no mienten? Después de todo el alcohol es el suero de la verdad ¿No?

—Naruto…kun.

—Fui un tonto, supongo que no soy bueno expresándome y puede que haya dicho palabras de más, no es propio de un chico decirle ciertas cosas a una chica, tienes todo el derecho a ofenderte y te ofrezco que te descargues, puedes golpearme.

Otra cosa que no debería es disfrutar de este momento y de esa expresión pero es inevitable mantenerse serio cuando titubea de ese modo. Levanta la mano en claro indicio de querer aprovechar mi ofrecimiento, cierro los ojos y espero la merecida bofetada pero en lugar de eso siento como sus cálidos y dulces labios se unen a los míos.

Muchas veces me pregunté cómo sería besarla, ahora compruebo que ningún sueño se compara, es sencillamente embriagante porque a pesar de que sus movimientos son inexpertos y tímidos el sabor es adictivo, sabe a miel, a noches de verano y a todo lo que me gusta.

Respirar de repente deja de ser una prioridad y me dedico a explorar su boca, me deleito con cada débil gemido que emite cuando mis manos se deslizan por su estrecha cintura, sigo besándola ahora continuando por su cuello, acaricio su espalda y mis manos traviesas llegan hasta el cierre del vestido, una voz en mi cabeza me ordena que me detenga pero mi cuerpo se resiste despojándola lentamente de su prenda. Se tensa al sentir el vestido desplazarse hasta el suelo pero no muestra signos de rechazo.

—Hinata… me gustas mucho –le susurro al oído mientras nos recostamos de a poco en el césped mojado, el contacto con la superficie fría es lo mejor para la elevada temperatura de mi cuerpo, me posiciono sobre ella sin soltar mi peso y la miro a los ojos sin embargo no encuentro duda sino el brillo del deseo.

Sorprendentemente comienza a desabotonar mi camisa y a acariciar con sus pequeñas manos mi tórax.

_Delicioso. _

Examino con mi lengua cada parte de su cuerpo llegando hasta lugares que ningún otro hombre había tocado, arrancándole en mi exploración gemidos de placer que inútilmente intenta callar, no creí que mi nombre se oyera tan bien siendo pronunciado por ella estando en ese estado de delirio.

La lluvia golpea en nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mi respiración se volvió jadeante, mientras el éxtasis recorre nuestras venas cuando juntos llegamos al clímax de nuestra pasión y me dejo caer a un costado para tomar una gran bocanada de aire

Repito: No pensé que la noche acabaría de este modo… de veras.

**Dejen Reviews, quiero saber que tal salió esto, no es difícil, sólo sigan la flecha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Inexperto

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa otra vez yo con esta historia XD. Ultimamente ando sin ganas de estudiar así que me puse a escribir, no me quedo taaaan bien como le hubiera gustado peeeero ahí se las dejo **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es mío, en serio, me pertenece, especialmente Sasuke ¿No me creen? ¬¬ bueno está bien ¿A quién engaño? Es de Kishimoto-sempai

* * *

Momentos íntimos

Capitulo 3: Inexperto

**SaixIno**

— ¡Hay que tener sexo!

Por alguna razón la palabra _sexo_ retumbó en eco por la habitación, ambos estamos sumidos en el más profundo silencio dejando pasar los segundos, mirándonos a los ojos ¿Yo dije eso eso? Tal parece que sí pues él mantiene la boca abierta en clara señal de sorpresa, yo intuitivamente me cubro la boca con las manos por la vergüenza.

_Inútil salida, ya es demasiado tarde. _

Sé que no debí decir eso, al menos no en voz alta pero es que nunca imaginé que fuera una persona tan… tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Despistada? ¿Ingenua? ¿Idiota? Lo más probable es que fuera las tres cosas.

Y aquí estoy yo, parada en medio de la sala de su departamento gritándole lo que hubiera sido mejor guardar para mis adentros. No sé qué decir tras esto y él para disminuir la tensión sonríe, una sonrisa resplandeciente, cautivadora…

_Falsa._

La noche había sido tan perfecta, cena romántica a la luz de las velas en la privacidad de su pequeño pero nada modesto departamento, incluso había cocinado para mí y tengo que admitir que no lo hizo nada mal, me regaló flores, chocolates, pasó varios minutos mencionando lo bella que me veía y lo bien que me asentaba el azul, claro que desde un principio supe que todo aquello lo hizo siguiendo el consejo de un libro, así es Sai, un maldito inadaptado social que no sabe ni sonreír con naturalidad pero puso tanto empeño en todo, además hay algo que siempre me atrajo de él… quizás es el misterio que infunde su persona, el hecho de no saber que hay detrás de esa sonrisa o simplemente la tentación que produce poder manipularlo con tanta facilidad, cree en todo lo que le digo y hace todo lo que le pido… hay que admitirlo eso es tentador.

Suena mal, lo sé. Le quitaron sus emociones y no tiene idea de lo que es "comportarse como un adolescente normal de 18 años" una de mis metas para esta cita era no-aprovecharse-del-poco-conocimiento-de-Sai, lo repetí durante varias horas pero se puso difícil cuando el desgraciado se aparece vistiendo como un galán de telenovela.

¡Vaya si hasta me recitó algunas líneas sacadas de alguna novela cutre!

_Respira profundo y rectifícate, inventa algo maldita sea. _

—Ino…

Oh no, aquí viene. Seguramente me dirá que soy una pervertida, tal vez se ría de mí, o quién sabe qué vaya a hacer. Siento perfectamente como mi cara adopta un color rojo intenso, demonios sigo con esta pose idiota. Bien, es mejor enfrentar estos casos con dignidad, frente en alto y…

— ¿Quieres postre?

¿Qué? ¿Oí bien? Agudizo mi oído y le hago un gesto dándole a entender mi total desconcierto, mi mueca debe ser realmente cómica porque se carcajea con descaro y continua señalando la fuente que contenía el postre.

—Hay pastelillos.

El calor comienza a subir por todo mi cuerpo amenazando con estallar en un fuerte grito, camino dando grandes zancadas hasta sentarme nuevamente frente a él, lo miro con cara de pocos amigos aunque en realidad debería estar agradecida porque ignorara por completo lo que dije sin embargo me siento terriblemente molesta.

_Humillada._

¿Quién se cree para ignorarme de ese modo? Cruzo mis piernas con parsimonia y le sonrío como el acostumbraba a hacer, me ofrece un estúpido pastelillo y tomo por inercia, no hablamos durante un largo rato hasta que él se atreve a romper el hielo con otro comentario que no viene al caso.

—Creo que va a empezar a llover.

¿Ah sí? Pues ¿Sabes? No me importa, por mi que se caiga el cielo, que haya relámpagos, un apagón, que caigo un rayo y mucho mejor si lo hace sobre ti.

—La lluvia es bonita –al menos eso logré callarme y reemplazarlo por otro comentario igual de tonto que el suyo.

—Iré por algo de beber –me avisa poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Y allí estaba mi tentación, viste unos jeans negros con una camisa a cuadros negra con blanca, esa ropa marca perfectamente su cuerpo bien trabajado y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se desvíen hasta "ese" lugar indebido cuando camina de espaldas.

_Sai está muy bueno. _

Aish ¿Justo hoy tenía que tener esa charla a cerca de hombres? Si, ya sé… quizás me extralimité con eso de querer ganar conocimiento, no debimos ver esa película. Sakura frenesota santurrona ¿tenias que advertírmelo? Ahora me siento como una completa depravada.

Pero, volvamos al comienzo de este asunto ¿Por qué grité semejante barbaridad? Mis hormonas desenfrenadas serían una buena explicación, además del hecho de que llevábamos tres horas de cita en la que me la pasé hablando sola mientras el asentía respondiendo con risas bobas aunque lo que dijera no fuera gracioso, comenzaba a desesperarme, me confundía con sus comentarios ensayados, hasta que tocó un punto débil, me preguntó qué era lo que más deseaba, en un principio vacile pues no estaba segura a donde estaba orientada la pregunta y mucho menos el modo de responder, considerando la persona de la que venía la cuestión, las respuestas podrían ser muy diversas.

—Lo que más deseo es a alguien que me ame y me haga sentir especial — esa fue mi respuesta, el no parecía entender y siguió interrogando y analizando mis contestaciones.

—Quiero ser de alguien –le dije finalmente con la intensión de acabar la charla.

— ¿Ser de alguien? Creí que las mujeres detestaban sentirse como un objeto, que la traten como una pertenecía, al menos eso leí.

Otra vez las benditas lecturas, mis explicaciones se acababan y seguía preguntando.

—Quiero ser de alguien y poder pasarla bien con ese alguien, hacer cosas que nos gusten a ambos…

— ¿cómo qué?

—Bueno, como salir a algún lugar, ver algunas películas, comer juntos.

—Ósea como estamos ahora.

—No exactamente, me refiero a una relación algo más… personal

— ¿Mas personal?

—Ya sabes… ser novios — ¿Por qué me tocaba explicarle eso a mí?

—Pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia si harían lo mismo que estamos haciendo ahora?

—No, no sería lo mismo, hay otras cosas que hacen, caricias… besos… —me miraba muy interesado, al parecer tomaba nota mental de todo lo que decía.

— ¿Sólo eso?

—No, bueno jejeje las parejas también hacen otras cosas.

—Salidas, caricias, besos… —enumeró con los dedos— y…

_No, no me hagas decirlo, no quiero _

— ¿Qué más hay que hacer?

—Mmm lo otro es… los enamorados… ellos –maldición me miraba con esos ojos inocentes como si en realidad no lo supiera.

— ¿Qué es importante hacer además de las caricias y besos? Dime por favor.

Y allí fue cuando exploté y dije lo que no era necesario, tal vez si hubiera usado otra frase que se oyera mejor, pero realmente me exasperaba y que llevara la charla hasta esos límites sin ni siquiera notarlo hacía que me sienta acalorada y a la vez poderosa, además el hecho de que el no supiera _nada_ de lo que hace cualquier pareja lo volvía bastante excitante, si ya sé…. Pervertida, pero no es así, sólo digamos que tuve una estimulación extra para pensar en esas cosas.

_"Apuesto a que no te tiras a Sai" _

Temari, te aseguro que cuando te vea ya no tendrás cabello para hacerte esas coletas. Si, es muy fácil culparla a ella, pero no puedo dejar de lado lo sexy que se ve él en esta noche, el aire romántico, las hormonas, el sake, las hormonas ¡Qué difícil es tener 18! Hay tentaciones a las que uno no se puede resistir y palabras que no se pueden decir sin parecer pervertida.

Seguramente si un chico tiene esa clase de pensamientos o este tipo de ideas no resultaría nada extraño, apuesto a que hasta sería divertido pero una chica no puede tener deseos, es totalmente incorrecto querer ciertas cosas, está totalmente censurado leer cierto contenido y si evades esas reglas implícitas en el manual de comportamiento humano eres una total pervertida ¡Muchas gracias, machismo! Pues no, yo me revelo.

Esta noche yo, Ino Yamanaka volveré loco a Sai tanto que rogará por algo de atención, para que lo sepan las mujeres tenemos armas más eficaces que los hombres a nuestro favor: Lindas curvas donde ningún hombre se resiste a perderse.

_Seducción, esa es la clave_

— ¿Bebes vino? –Me pregunta apareciéndose con una botella en manos, le sonrío casi maquiavélicamente pensando en lo que haré y afirmo con la cabeza, se sienta a mi lado en el sofá arqueando una ceja y me sirve una copa, bebo lentamente mirándolo de soslayo mientras él digiere todo el líquido.

_Perfecto _

—Y dime, Sai ¿Qué tal va ese escuadrón ANBU?

—Mmmm todo va bien, ayer capturamos a algunos ladrones.

—Oh, qué bien… este vino está sabroso, bebe más –le sugiero lamiéndome el labio y acercándome un poco, él sólo frunce el ceño y obedece, la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte, pasan unos veinte minutos y el vino se agota mientras comienzo a sentirme mareada a pesar de haber tomado sólo dos copas, en cambio Sai ni siquiera se inmuta, el muy condenado esta de lo mejor, más fresco que una lechuga y yo comienzo a sulfurarme

—Sai…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te gusto? –le pregunto sin rodeos siguiendo con los dedos el circulo de la copa, pasan varios segundos y no obtengo respuestas, me decido a mirarlo pero su rostro está demasiado cerca, tomo la iniciativa y lo beso suavemente en los labios hasta que…

—Ino…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo hacer esto

Definitivamente que un chico te diga eso es muy malo, ¿razones?… pues se me ocurrían dos, una Sai quiere a otra mujer, dos Sai quiere ser una mujer. Me separo cruzándome de brazos y con la palabra enfado escrita en toda la cara.

—Yo…

—No te gusto, punto.

—No, no es eso, me gustas.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, eres toda una belleza, además de divertida y muy extrovertida.

—Pero…

—Pero… no sé cómo decirlo.

—Sólo escúpelo… no es literal –me apresuro a aclarar pues de él podría esperar cualquier cosa.

—Es que yo nunca… ya sabes.

—Ah… eso –digo entornando los ojos.

—Todavía no llego a esa parte del libro.

— ¿Por qué te molestas en leer? Existen DVD´s ¿sabes?

Creo que es la primera vez le veo una sonrisa sincera, me aproximo otra vez a su rostro para besarlo con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior profundizando el beso al rodear su cuello con mis brazos, luego de unos minutos cuando el aire comienza a ser indispensable me separo respirando agitadamente.

—Ino… de verdad no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Déjame enseñarte —Le digo empujándolo para que se recostara en el sofá.

_Oh por Kami, si soy una pervertida _

—Oye… —volvió a interrumpir haciendo que pierda la paciencia— ¿esto quiere decir que somos novios? –Pregunta con ingenuidad.

—No sé… ¿Tu quieres?

—Quiero hacer esto, así que supongo que si.

—Bien, pero si lo haremos promete algo.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya no harás más preguntas

—Lo prometo….

* * *

**Se imaginaron que Sai seria asi?? jaja pues quise escribir algo diferente, ya saben la chica siempre es la inocente y el chico el experto pues sai me dio la gran oportunidad de cambiar eso XD**

**Comentarios??? se aceptan insultos**


	4. Juego

**Hola amigos!!!! Yo otra vez!!! Al fin puedo actualizar, lo estuve intentando ayer pero la pagina no estaba disponible u.u pero aqui estoy con el cap 4, sobra decir que estoy muuuuy contenta por la respuesta que estoy teniendo con este fic en los diferentes lugares donde lo publique!! Eso me dice que estoy escribiendo bien o que hay mucha gente perver por ahi jiji**

**Bueno, ya no los aburro y le dejo el shikatema, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertenece solo en mis sueños pero en el mundo real es de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Momentos íntimos

Capitulo 4: Juego

**ShikaxTema**

_Problemático. _

Esa era la única palabra que se me viene a la mente al pensar en los sucesos de la noche y en la dichosa cita del día de los enamorados ¿Cómo demonios caí en eso?

El agua tibia de la regadera cae sobre mí relajando mis músculos, quiero tener la mente en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento, sin preocupaciones, sin stress pero eso se pone difícil cuando el timbre suena incesantemente y la voz de Temari retumba por toda la casa.

—Shikamaru ¡Abre de una vez!!!!!

Que fastidio tener que salir con la mujer más problemática del planeta porque definitivamente ella es la más problemática del planeta. Sin prestar atención permanezco cinco minutos más bajo la ducha.

—Nara ¡Eres hombre muerto!!!!

Me paso una toalla por la cintura y con el agua todavía resbalando de mi cabello a mi abdomen abro la puerta, Temari tiene la mano en alto con clara intención de golpearme pero al verme se detiene súbitamente enrojeciendo por completo, lo que me roba una sonrisa, lleva el cabello inusualmente suelto y usa un vestido color plata, con un bonito escote en V y lo suficientemente corto como para permitirme apreciar con privilegios sus largas piernas.

—¿Qué… que haces? ¿Por qué no abrías?? –pregunta atropelladamente al sentirse observada de forma descarada.

—Me bañaba ¿No es obvio?

—Sí ¡Pero se supone que saldríamos a las diez!!!!! –me dice dándome un suave empujón entrando sin ser invitada

— ¿Y? –pregunto en medio de un bostezo que no me molesté en ocultar.

—Son las once cuarenta y cinco –replica cruzándose de brazos y apretando los dientes.

—No te pongas pesada, voy a vestirme y salimos.

Sin darle tiempo a algún tipo de acotación camino hasta mi habitación, mi madre a diferencia de mi estaba muy emocionada con esto de la cita y no me sorprende en absoluto encontrar sobre mi cama el vestuario que se encargo de prepararme, fastidiado lo dejo de lado buscando en mi closet algo menos formal, no usaré un traje, voy a salir con Temari no a casarme con ella. Tomo unos jeans, una camiseta y me coloco encima de ésta una camisa sin abotonar, me peino igual que de costumbre y vuelvo al recibidor donde Temari todavía permanece de pie con la impaciencia brillando en sus ojos.

Salimos sin cruzar palabra y tras caminar un par de cuadras por fin se atreve a hablar, claro que de una forma nada cariñosa.

— ¿A dónde diablos vamos? Seguro ya perdimos la reservación en el restaurante.

—No sé –le digo encogiéndome de hombros— ¿No te conformas con dar un paseo? Te compro un helado –ofrezco, pero a cambio recibo una mirada asesina, sus pies se entierran en el suelo, me doy vuelta para observar la pose altanera que ha adoptado al llevarse las manos a la cadera, si que se ve… ¿Encantadora?

— ¿con quién crees que estás saliendo? Si tuve la amabilidad de aceptar salir contigo –expresa señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza— al menos me hubieras compensado con una cena, flores y todo el paquete.

Arrugo la frente sin entender que significa en el indescifrable idioma femenino "todo el paquete"

—Hay un club nocturno a media cuadra –sus dientes rechinan mientras comienza a tronarse los dedos, entonces empiezo a asustarme.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a un club nocturno? ¿A _ese _club nocturno?

Miro a lo lejos el cartel de luces de neón donde indican la presentación de mujeres nudistas esta misma noche.

—Esta no es mi idea de cita –abro la boca para decir algo pero no me deja continuar— ¡Y no soy problemática!

_Exigente_

_Histérica_

_Gritona_

_Mandona _

_Exasperante _

Eso para mí si encaja en la definición de problemática. Suspiro casinamente y meto las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones, esta será una larga noche.

—Si quieres podemos ir al lago y mirar las… —entonces una enorme gota de lluvia golpea mi frente— estrellas… — a esa gota la siguió otra, pronto una fuerte lluvia azota sin piedad las calles de tierra de konoha. Ella hace una mueca de irritación e intenta inútilmente cubrirse.

—¡Maldición!!

—Volvamos a casa –digo volviendo sobre mis pasos, tan solo ese corto trayecto bastó para que ambos lleguemos empapados, al entrar me dejo caer en el sofá mientras ella permanece de pie todavía enfadada.

—Que genial cita, Nara ¡Me largo! –grita con clara ironía y gira nuevamente el pomo de la puerta con la intención de marcharse.

—Está lloviendo mucho –comento en un intento inútil de detenerla pero tengo que tomarme la molestia de salir tras ella y meterla a arrastras hasta la sala pues se niega a quedarse por propia voluntad.

— ¡Suéltame, Shikamaru!!

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninja logra soltarse pero aprovecho la sombra que proyectaba el umbral de la puerta para capturarla con mi jutsu.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar! Nadie me trata así –la obligo a sentarse a mi lado y nos observamos mutuamente comenzando una silenciosa guerra de miradas.

Es molesta, definitivamente la más problemática de todas las mujeres que he conocido, pero también con la que más me gustaba estar, claro que no iba a decírselo, debo estar loco por pensar eso… con lo fastidiosa que es…

Poco a poco la voy liberando pero no se mueve, se queda allí a mi lado desviando la mirada.

— ¿Tus padres?

—Salieron… mi madre insistió en tener una cita –sonrío al recordar aquella escena— Estás empapada –comento pasado algunos minutos.

—¡Oh! ¿Enserio?

—Ve a secarte…

—¿Y que se supone que me ponga?

—Usa lo que quieras de mi closet

— ¿Tienes algún vestido por casualidad?

—No… mejor usa algo de mi madre –sugiero algo hastiado de esa insulsa charla.

Sin decir más se pierde por el pasillo y no puedo evitar dirigir mi vista a su cuerpo y al modo en que el vestido mojado se ciñe a su figura esbelta. Luego de unos diez minutos vuelve con el cabello todavía húmedo y vistiendo una de mis camisas, era de seda, blanca y bastante larga pues le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

—Tu madre viste horrible, preferí esto –dice sonrosándose y sentándose a la mesa que había preparado— ¿Qué es esto?

—Tu cena

— ¿Cocinaste?

—En realidad solo puse algunas cosas al microondas.

—Sigue sin encajar con mi idea de cena, pero al menos parece comestible.

Es imposible satisfacer a una mujer como ella y no pretendo ni siquiera intentarlo así que ignoro su comentario y lleno su copa con una de las bebidas que acostumbraba a beber mi padre.

Para las 1 a.m. la lluvia sigue cayendo y los dos nos encontramos tumbados en el sofá de la sala sin nada más divertido que mirar la blancura del techo.

—Cuanta diversión, Shikamaru.

Chasqueo la lengua harto de que dijera esa frase por décima vez en los últimos minutos.

— ¿Quieres jugar shogi?

—No –sentencia cortante.

— ¿entonces qué?

Se incorpora mirándome con una sonrisa torcida provocándome el extraño presentimiento de que esto no terminaría en nada bueno.

—Juguemos a algo más… divertido.

—Define diversión.

No me gustaba la forma en que pronuncia la palabra "diversión" y mucho menos la forma en que baila esa sonrisa sádica en su rostro, trago saliva y espero que continúe.

—Juguemos a… —examina detalladamente con la mirada toda la sala hasta que sus ojos se detienen sobre la mesa de té donde mi padre había dejado unos dardos— tiro al blanco.

_Tiro al blanco. _

De acuerdo, no se oye tan mal.

—Pero…

_Y ahí viene la parte mala._

—El que pierda tendrá que hacer todo lo que el otro quiera.

Sonrío de medio lado y tomo el dardo, yo _jamás _fallo.

—El primero que falle pierde.

—Está bien.

—Primero las damas.

Lanza su primer tiro y da justo en el blanco, le sigo obteniendo el mismo resultado, tiramos por segunda vez, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta vez y nadie falla.

—Eres un idiota –me dice llegado mi turno veinte, pretende desconcentrarme pero no lo logra puesto que fui certero una vez más.

—Tú una histérica –expreso al momento de su lanzamiento.

—Cobarde.

—Bruja.

—Parodia de hombre.

—Problemática.

—Aburrido.

—Lunática.

—Debilucho.

—Fea.

—Remedo de ninja.

Así continuamos insultándonos sin conseguir que el otro falle, es el turno cien de Temari cuando decido que lo mejor era cambiar de táctica.

—Te amo –le digo y el dardo va a parar a cualquier lugar menos al centro, me mira con los ojos como platos y boquiabierta, tomo otro dardo y doy en el centro.

—Creo que gané.

Luego de unos segundos en los que su cerebro puede procesar lo sucedido y recuperarse del shock se abalanza furiosa estallando en un grito.

—Eres un maldito, te voy a… —pero mi risa hace que una mueca de confusión reemplazara la de enojo— ¿De qué te estás riendo??

—De lo boba que eres.

— ¡Te odio!!!

— ¿Me odias??

— ¡Muchísimo!!!

— ¿Enserio? –le pregunto acercándome a su rostro, balbucea sonrosándose otra vez, tengo que admitir que esa reacción es terriblemente encantadora en ella, sus labios se ven muy deseables y su cuerpo menudo es excitante, problemático sentimiento es el deseo y mucho más problemática la persona que me hace sentirlo — ¿Qué harías si yo por ejemplo… mmmm te besara?

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? –obedezco y saboreo suavemente sus labios hasta que su mano se impacta en mi mejilla— Eso haría.

Lejos de enojarme, sonrío y vuelvo la cara a ella quien esta arrinconada en un extremo del sofá, su figura envuelta en la suave tela de mi camisa y el pelo cayendo en cascada le da un aire muy sensual.

—Quítate la camisa –le ordeno y de inmediato su cara pasa de rosa a un rojo intenso.

— ¿Qué????

—Yo gané, se supone que debes hacer lo que yo quiera, de eso se trataba el juego –explico con obviedad.

— ¡Aprovechado!!

—Pensé que para esta cita querías "El paquete completo"

Hace un además de golpearme pero esta vez le sujeto la muñeca, lo intentóa nuevamente con la otra e igualmente la atrapo, la beso de lleno en los labios, en un principio su reacción es de rechazo pero a medida que voy intensificando el beso va cediendo hasta entrelazarse en mi cuello abriendo levemente la boca para darme lugar a explorar a gusto su cavidad, sigue insultándome entre susurros pero sin hacer esfuerzo por escapar.

Le beso la mejilla, la barbilla, todo hasta llegar a su cuello dejando un camino húmedo en su piel nívea, veo como comienza a desabotonar la camisa obedeciendo a mi orden y río con autosatisfacción al ver sus senos redondos, tan deseables coronados por un botoncito rosa, llevo mi boca hasta allí para probarlos, sin dejar de prestar atención al otro con mis manos, me dispongo a lamerlos, succionarlos y de vez en cuando mordisquearlos .Arrancándole gemidos de placer en el proceso, recorro con mis manos su vientre plano hasta llegar a cierto lugar, lentamente le quito las bragas que todavía lleva, uno de mis dedos se introduce en ese lugar, luego otro mientras intenta disimular los gemidos que de todos modos llegan a mi oídos.

—Shi-ka-ma-ru

Oír su respiración agitada sólo me incita a ir por más, luego de esa estimulación mis besos siguen bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad y río maquiavélicamente al ver como su pecho sube y baja con desenfreno. Su rostro refleja la temperatura de su cuerpo y puedo oler en el aire esa mezcla de miedo y deseo.

_Es excitante inhalar eso. _

Clavo mis ojos sobre ese lugar tan privado, acariciando sus piernas que se encontraban sobre mis hombros y comienzo a saborear aquel lugar, sus manos se enredan en mi cabello soltando la coleta y pidiendo más, tras varios minutos me pungo de pie y con su ayuda me quito la ropa quedando en su mismo estado.

Otra vez río cuando sus ojos se centran en cierta zona de mi anatomía y luego pasaba a mi rostro mirándome con suplica.

—Es… grande –dice tragando saliva.

Todavía se encuentra recostada en el sofá mientras yo estoy de pie, tímidamente se anima a tomar mi miembro con sus manos y devolverme algo del placer que yo le había dado minutos atrás, mi cuerpo me pide a gritos estar dentro de ella así que me posiciono sobre Temari repartiendo mi peso en ambos brazo

—Se suave –me pide con dificultad, claro que tenía intenciones de serlo, de forma lenta me adentro en ella, siento como esa barrera se rompe, cuando percibo que su cuerpo se acostumbra a mi intromisión y sus caderas comienzan a menearse empiezo a embestirla, el ritmo va subiendo hasta convertirse en un movimiento salvajemente placentero, disfruto de cada gemido y del aroma que emana su cuerpo perlado bajo el mío, llega primero al clímax y yo la sigo un poco después.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras que haga? –preguntó de forma burlona.

—Sí, que tengamos otra cita un día de estos.

Me sonríe antes de que la bese una vez más, seguramente esto iba a ser muy problemático pero ya qué más da.

— ¿Serías mi novia?

—Iba a asesinarte si no me lo pedías

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Supongo, pero tendrás que hacerte algunos cambios.

Pretendo replicar cuando la perilla de la puerta se gira y mis padres entran discutiendo como solían hacerlo

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Temari? –pregunta mi madre horrorizada

Si, esto será problemático.

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio?? ahora si hice un lemon!! jejeje, dedicado para Hitto ya que necesita recolectar informacion de este tipo_**

**_Nos leemos en la proxima!!! Que sera pronto, como siempre_**

**_Gracias:_**

**_Nad-sempai_**

**_Etolplow-kun_**

**_Hatake nabiki_**

**_Shinofan_**

**_Hitto_**

**_Karina Natsumi_**

Se que quieren presionar ese boton, no se resistan

l

l

l

l

v


	5. A solas

_**Hola amigos!!!! Esta vez me tarde un poquito gomen!!!! Estaba bloqueada pero ya estoy de vuelva y les traigo el NijiTen ¿Les interesa saber que paso con ellos??? XD**_

_**Espero que les guste en el proximo capitulo sabran la verdad de todas las parejas! jiji **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Son de Kishimoto-sama pero ya estoy ideando un plan y sasuke sera todo mio!!!!! muajajaja**_

* * *

Capitulo 5: A solas

_**NejiTen**_

Siempre supe que Lee moriría virgen pero esta noche pude comprobar el motivo…

No sé si debe a lo molesta que estoy pero me parece completamente comprensible que no consiga novia y es que es tan… tan… oh por Dios ¿Se vistió a oscuras o qué? Necesita un estilista urgente y esas cejas… no quiero ni mirarlas.

_Irritante. _

Esa es la palabra que se me ocurre al oírlo… insoportable, usualmente tolero su rareza pero ¿Cómo demonios terminó siendo parte de mi cita con Neji? Ah sí, por ese estúpido sentimiento llamado lastima. Hubiera sido buena idea escondernos pero nooo tuvimos que acercarnos y peor aún dejar que su cara de cordero degollado nos conmoviera. Esto es tan vergonzoso, todo el mundo nos mira ¿Tiene que hablar tan alto?

—Fueron tan amables al invitarme a cenar, amigos –nos dice entre lágrimas, el problema es que no lo invitamos, él se invitó.

—Oh, Lee… creo que…

— ¡Son los mejores amigos!!!

Se supone que esta iba a ser una noche a solas con Neji, espere tanto una oportunidad como ésta, me esmere tanto en mi vestuario, demonios hasta solté mi cabello y me sometí a una sesión de maquillaje con Ino. Era una oportunidad… _mi oportunidad._

En lugar de eso termina siendo una salida grupal con el chico más raro de todo konoha y cómo no serlo si idolatra a Maito Gai quien increíblemente tenía una cita hoy…

_Tal vez los milagros si existen. _

Pero prefiero quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de mi sensei, es mejor observar lo masculino que se ve Neji con esa camiseta y esos pantalones que resaltan su cuerpo musculoso pero nada exagerado, su cabello se ve más liso y brillante, sus ojos perla son cautivadores aunque claro, su expresión muestra total irritación y estoy segura que la mía también, no ha hablado en la última hora y eso comienza a desesperarme. La idea de una cita jamás le gustó demasiado, incluso dijo que le parecía una idiotez, me pregunto que habrá hecho Tsunade-sama para convencerlo.

—Sería genial si Gai-sensei estuviera aquí –dice Lee rompiendo el silencio.

_Y esa idea simplemente me dio nauseas. _

Si Gai-sensei estuviera aquí quizás ya hubiera tomando un cuchillo y me suicidaba o mejor aún cometía homicidio, es mejor que aleje de mi cualquier objeto punzante porque esa idea comienza a volverse tentadora.

— Tenten… ¡te ves hermosa!!!

—Gracias por mencionarlo, Lee.

_Por décima vez…_

— ¿Haremos algo luego de cenar? Todavía es temprano.

Oh no, no haremos nada porque antes prefiero practicar paracaidismo sin paracaídas.

—En realidad…. Me siento algo cansada.

— ¿Tu qué dices Neji?

No me sorprende que no responda, revuelve su comida y mira por la ventana desinteresadamente. Esto es un completo desastre, no podría empeorar.

— ¿El vestido es nuevo?

—Si –volví a responder entre dientes.

—Está muy sensual, seguro que a Neji le encantó –me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Corrección: _si puede empeorar._

Siento como mi cara comienza a arder y puedo notar un ligero rubor en el rostro de Neji quien simula no haber escuchado, di gracias al cielo porque el mesero se acercó trayendo el pedido. Llena nuestras copas mientras permanecemos en silencio. El único que come es Rock Lee, lo miré con clara impaciencia y pongo los ojos en blanco cuando empieza una vez más con sus agradecimientos por la "invitación" nadie se molesta en responder algo y continúa con su comida.

Apoyo mi mentón en mis manos y dirijo mi vista a Neji, también me mira, no logro sostenerle demasiado la mirada, sus facciones están contraídas y en sus ojos penetrantes veo el brillo del enfado, sencillamente me intimida. Comienza ponerme nerviosa el hecho de que no quite su vista de mí. Por su expresión sé que está molesto, eso no debería extrañarme, lo que debió sorprenderme fue que pasara por mí, que me llevara flores, que haya mencionado que me veía bien, a su manera obvio, pero lo hizo, confieso que al principio de la noche creí que era un sueño, un dulce sueño que acabó cuando en medio del camino encontramos a Lee y se arruinó todo.

—Este wasabi es de lo peor –se queja Lee tomando la primera copa que encuentra y bebe todo el contenido, curiosamente esa bebida tenía alcohol y eso solo significa una cosa.

_Problemas._

Mi extraño compañero no debe beber alcohol, eso ya lo comprobamos muchas veces, de repente empieza a gritar sin razón y mi mayor deseo en este momento es que la tierra se abra y me trague. Bastaron menos de cinco minutos para que todo el restaurante quedara en ruinas, luego de que el dueño nos echara y obligara a Neji a pagar los daños nos marchamos arrastrando a Lee quien ya se encuentra dormido.

—No creo que mi tío tarde en notar el hueco en su cuenta bancaria –comenta finalmente Neji tras haber caminado algunas cuadras.

— ¿Qué haremos con Lee?

—Pensaba dejarlo aquí –responde lanzándolo al pasto del parque.

— ¿No sería mejor llevarlo a su casa? Parece que va a llover.

Con una mueca de fastidio lo recoge y nos encaminamos a la casa de Lee. Otra vez nadie dice nada, camino entrelazando mis manos y mirando de vez en cuando a Neji que mantenía la vista en frente y arrastra a Lee sin tacto alguno. A lo lejos puedo ver a una mujer caminando al borde del trote mientras Gai-sensei la persigue

—Creí que éramos almas gemelas ¿Por qué te vas?

—Ya no me sigas.

— ¿Puedo volver a llamarte?

— ¡No!!

—La llama de la juventud ya no arde en ti.

—Te golpearía pero no quiero tocarte.

Esa escena no me sorprendía para nada, aunque no deja de ser perturbadora, al parecer no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y suspiro de alivio cuando sigue su camino sin detenerse. Al llegar Neji tumba la puerta y dejamos a Lee en su cama, al salir pasaba la medianoche y la lluvia cae sobre el suelo de tierra.

—Te acompaño a casa.

Solamente asiento. No sé qué sensación experimento en este momento, es una mezcla de frustración, enojo y decepción. No había sido bueno hacerse ilusiones estúpidas. Me abrazo a mi misma por el frío que causa el agua helada resbalando en mi piel llevándose de a poco el maquillaje que robó treinta minutos del tiempo de mi rubia amiga.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco –puedo sentir como sus brazos me rodean para abrigarme, no sé qué hacer… _Neji me está abrazando_ y yo como una idiota lo único que puedo hacer es temblar.

—Oye Tenten…

—¿S-si…?

—Yo…

— ¡Hinata!!! ¡¿Dónde estás Hinata?!!!

— ¡Responde, Hinata-chan!!!!

Unos veinte clones de Naruto vienen corriendo por la calle gritando como locos, los miramos algo confundidos. Neji me suelta cruzándose de brazos molesto por la escena.

— ¿Acaso ese bobo perdió a mi prima?

_¿El mundo está en mi contra o qué? _

—Seguro que todo está bien –le aseguro tomándome de su brazo y arrastrándolo calle abajo.

No puedo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Neji, se ve tan bien con su cabello castaño pegado al rostro y la camiseta ceñida.

_Sexy._

— ¿Sucede algo? –me pregunta tras sentirse observado, me apresuro a negar con la cabeza y continuamos un par de minutos en silencio hasta que mi torpeza se hizo presente y resbalo en la calle enlodada, cerré los ojos resignada a cerrar la noche con una caída pero nunca toqué el suelo, abro los ojos con lentitud y me encuentro con el rostro de Neji, sus manos rodean mi cintura y esta tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento, todo pasa en cámara lenta, veo como sus labios se aproximan a los míos en busca de un beso y mi corazón taladra pidiendo a gritos que lo haga pero….

_No sucedió. _

— ¡Suéltame, Shikamaru!!

A unos cuantos metros vemos como Shikamaru mete a rastras a Temari hasta el interior de su casa, realmente no quiero averiguar que está sucediendo entre esos dos, mi compañero sigue adelante tomándome de la mano, en poco tiempo estaremos en mi casa.

— ¿Las cosas no fueron como te esperabas, cierto? –me pregunta una vez que llegamos a la porche de la vivienda.

—Bueno… tal vez no. —admito algo avergonzada.

—Quizás la próxima sea mejor.

¿La próxima? ¿Acaso oí bien? Neji decía que habría una próxima….

Pero no sé si quiero esperar una próxima, pasaron cinco años para que tengamos una cita, cinco años esperando estar "a solas" como adolescentes, como dos personas saliendo y no como dos colegas ninjas entrenando sin intereses personales… No, no quiero esperar la próxima.

—Nos vemos luego

Veo como comenzaba a alejarse y no lo pensé simplemente le di alcance.

— ¡Neji!!!

Corro bajo la lluvia y nos miramos a los ojos, él espera que diga algo pero no tengo ninguna excusa, no hay nada que decir, sólo algo que hacer.

—Yo… yo…

— ¿Qué pasa Tenten?

—Yo quería decirte que… al demonio –grito y uno mis labios con los de él, es mi primer beso y no estoy segura de que hacer, me alarma sentir que no me está correspondiendo pero luego de unos segundos rodea mi cintura y profundiza el beso, no estoy consciente del momento en qué abrí mi boca dando paso a su lengua, nos separamos tras un relámpago que iluminó por unos momentos la calle en penumbra seguido de un estruendo.

— ¿Te dan miedo los relámpagos? –me pregunta todavía demasiado cerca debido a mi reacción de susto.

—No me gustan las tormentas

—Entonces me quedaré a hacerte compañía –me susurra de forma sensual provocando que suspire como idiota.

Me olvido de todo, de reaccionar y sencillamente me dejo guiar hasta la casa y tras cerrar la puerta vuelve a besarme, me siento en el cielo, sus besos saben tan bien y sentir su cuerpo mojado pegado al mío me causa una sensación indescriptible, me abrazo a él mientras besa mi cuello, todo se nubla hasta que lo siento susurrar en mi oído.

—Estaba esperando tener nuestro momento a solas.

¡Lo estaba esperando! De acuerdo, tal vez el mundo no está en mi contra aunque… hay un pequeño detalle.

_No estamos solos._

—Neji, mis padres están en casa.

Suspira fastidiado y se separa sutilmente de mi, sonrío al darme cuenta que no era la única que esperaba estar juntos, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta las escaleras con una sonrisa bailando en mi rostro que pronto se contagió a él cuando entramos a mi habitación. Nada iba a impedir que tengamos nuestro momento íntimo.

Nos besamos con pasión y comenzamos a quitarnos las prendas mojadas para caer en la cama explorándonos mutuamente, cada uno deleitándose con la piel del otro y ahogando pequeños gemidos que provocaba el tacto.

Es un hecho _Los sueños si se hacen realidad… _

—Tenten ¿Estás ahí?

Pregunta mi madre tras la puerta, cruzamos miradas intentando hacer silencio mientras la última prenda que me quedaba se deslizaba hasta el suelo.

—Si mamá –respondí regularizando mi respiración.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— ¡Maravilloso!!!

—Que bien, que pases buenas noches –fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a su habitación.

Y si, pasaré una muy buena noche.

* * *

**Reviews y sere feliz!!!!! **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que colaboraron en mi felicidad en los capitulos anteriores**

**Hasta la proxima!! Ya saben será cualquier dia pero siempre en el mismo lugar XD**

**Bye**


	6. Deseos parte uno

_**Hola tomodachis!!! me extrañaron??? XD aqui les dejo la conti, tengo avisos asi que nos leemos mas abajo**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de otro modo tendria a Sasuke encerrado en un calabozo para que fuera solo mio**_

* * *

Capitulo 6: Deseos

**_Sasuke POV_**

No entiendo porque lo hice, simplemente lo hice, desde un principio todo esto fue una estupidez pero finalmente no me quedó más remedio que aceptar salir con ella, tengo que admitir que me sorprendió verla tan… _cambiada, _incluso se veía atractiva con ese vestido ceñido al cuerpo y el cabello suelto sujeto sólo por una pequeña hebilla en forma de cerezo, pude notar maquillaje pero estrictamente el necesario, me agradó lo que vi sin embargo se comportó de una forma más patosa que lo normal, a solo unos pasos de su casa se enredó con sus propias piernas y terminó en el suelo, no es que no haya querido ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero el hecho de que usara un vestido tan corto me permitió una visión bastante… amplia.

_Y ahí la noche se me salió de control._

Sé que estuvo mal mirar pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Creo que me ruboricé, cosa que ella no notó simplemente porque estaba en peor estado, durante lo que siguió no me atreví a hablarle, se notaba avergonzada y me incomodaba la forma disimulada que me miraba mordiéndose el labio mientras su cara se teñía de rojo ¿En qué estaría pensando? Me limité a comer posando mí vista en cualquier cosa pero mis ojos desobedientes insistían en mirar su escote, recorrí sus facciones, rogado que no notara mi exploración, me sentí tan tonto y frustrado a la vez, masticaba a mayor ritmo cada vez que percibía como cruzaba las piernas bajo la mesa…

Yo Sasuke Uchiha adoptando un comportamiento como ese, me irritó el hecho de que mi temperatura aumentara y el silencio en que ambos estábamos sumidos se volvía insoportable, lo único que se me ocurrió fue preguntar por su apetito, no había tocado su comida, respondió atropelladamente que estaba a dieta, olvidé que cuida mucho su figura y lo hace muy bien porque…. Y allí estaba otro pensamiento indebido, de inmediato quise distraer mi mente y le ofrecí una bebida, pareció bacilar pero finalmente la tomó, propuse brindar y tardo varios segundos en cuestionar el motivo de tal brindis, su piel se veía brillante, suave y sus labios rojos se contrajeron en una sonrisa, así no podía inventar un motivo por lo que no me molesté en hacerlo, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y se bebió todo el contenido, luego fue otra copa y otra y otra, no quería que terminara en un coma etílico, ya pintaba bastante mal, el rubor había aumentado y comenzaba a tener una expresión ausente, comprendí que debía llevarla a casa cuando comenzó a balbucear cosas que no podía entender entre las que pude distinguir "soy una pervertida" o "Sasuke se ve sexy con esa camisa" estaba seguro que no tenía conciencia de lo que decía y probablemente luego no las recordaría, por un momento tuve deseos de oír más pero opte por no dejar que siguiera avergonzándose sola.

Caminé junto a ella pero tuve la necesidad de adelantarme cuando en la cercanía podía respirar su perfume y mis ojos se movían solos hasta quedar sobre su figura, luego me di cuenta de lo idiota que era ese comportamiento, tal vez la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y quise cargarla para apresurar el paso puesto que el cielo anunciaba lluvia pero se negó alegando estar mejor, por un momento me sentí aliviado por la negativa, no sé cómo hubieran reaccionado algunas _partes _de mi cuerpo al sentir el rose de su piel, no estaba seguro de que era esa sensación que sentía ¿Qué era? Ah sí…

_Deseo._

Supongo que es parte de la edad y las hormonas, el cuerpo cambia, se comienza a tener ciertas… _necesidades _incluso a un Uchiha le puede pasar ¿No?

¿Sueños húmedos? Así es como le decían ¿Verdad? Pues Sakura Haruno me había provocado varias noches bastante extrañas sin ni siquiera imaginarlo y por algún motivo deseaba que la fantasía se convierta en realidad.

_Abstinencia. _

Durante la noche me había repetido que el auto-control era lo mejor pero para eso era necesario la distancia sin embargo ella decidió besar mi mejilla y todo se fue al demonio porque mi cuerpo dejo de obedecer al cerebro y se negó a dejarla ir para poder así buscar sus labios. La bese y sabía bastante bien, tanto que no quise que terminara pero desgraciadamente mis pulmones exigían oxigeno. Al parecer no sólo había dejado de ser dueño de mi motricidad sino también del habla porque sin saber por qué hice una pregunta que no debía.

Su expresión era de sorpresa y en un momento creí que me vomitaría encima… afortunadamente no sucedió sin embargo sus ojos se mantenían muy abiertos, el efecto del alcohol se había esfumado y mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya, lo siento –le dije con intención de marcharme, no podía mirarle la cara ¿Qué había hecho? Lo mejor era salir de ahí pero algo me retuvo, me giré y vi que sujetaba mi brazo.

—Quédate, por favor.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Quería que me quedara luego de semejante propuesta? De forma automática le seguí al interior de la vivienda, en medio de la oscuridad tanteó buscando el interruptor para encender la luz que nos cegó por unos momentos, me miraba tímidamente y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, ya no era dueño de mi, quién diría que los deseos pueden ejercer tal control sobre alguien.

_Malditas hormonas _

No soporté mucho tiempo antes de abalanzarme sobre ella y besarla con exigencia, su departamento era pequeño por lo que no me costó demasiado trabajo adivinar dónde estaba su cuarto, la guié hasta allí sin dejar de besarla y contornear sus curvas con mis manos, despacio la fui depositando sobre el lecho de sabanas rosas y me separé para mirarle.

—Sasuke-kun –musitó con un tonó que me excitó de sobremanera, no iba a esperar su aprobación, ella era mía por derecho, siempre lo había sido, besé su cuello haciéndola suspirar y acaricié su muslo con descaro, escuché como la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza mientras me acercaba a su oído para susurrarle algo.

—Esta noche serás toda mía, Sakura.

No asintió, tampoco se negó, sólo oí como pasaba saliva y comenzaba a hiperventilarse, sonreí con sorna y continué con mi labor, cada parte de ella sabía exquisitamente bien y rápidamente la poca cordura que me quedaba desapareció, rasgué de un tirón el vestido que usaba y su rostro se tornó exageradamente rojo.

— ¡Sasuke! –Gritó cubriéndose intuitivamente, sonreí con arrogancia y tomé sus manos apresándola contra la cama para apreciar así su cuerpo y su lencería negra de la cual ya había visto parte — E-espera –suplicó al momento en que desprendí el brasier.

— ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté comenzando a recorrer su delicada piel con mis labios llegando hasta sus senos descubiertos, tuvo un pequeño espasmo al sentir mi lengua pasar por su ya endurecido pezón.

—T-tengo miedo –musitó en medio de un gemido, levante la vista para mirarla a los ojos— yo… jamás lo hice… —esa confesión sólo la volvió más tentadora, más deseable, sentía ese deseo lujurioso recorrerme desencadenando reacciones involuntarias, tenía sed… sed de ella y no iba a detenerme hasta sesearla.

—No tengas miedo, no te haré daño —sisee quitándome la camisa y desabrochando mi pantalón para quedar en un estado similar al de ella, me miró insegura y una vez más reclamé sus labios y aprovechando el momento la despoje de la última prenda que le quedaba, seguí bajando por el resto de su cuerpo depositando húmedos besos hasta llegar a su intimidad, separé con cuidado sus piernas y me deguste con el sabor de aquel lugar tan privado, oía sus gemidos y sus manos se enterraban en mi cabello alborotándolo cada vez más, el aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado y sentía una opresión en mis bóxers, ya no soportaba más, tenía que hacerlo, me coloqué sobre ella sin soltar mi peso por completo pero sintiendo el contacto caliente de su cuerpo con el mío, me adentré en ella con sumo cuidado, clavó sus uñas en mi espalda dando un alarido de dolor pero al cabo de unos minutos sus facciones se fueron relajando y comenzó a moverse a mi ritmo, la sensación era indescriptible y las embestidas fueron aumentando cada vez más, susurraba mi nombre entre los espasmos de placer y no podía evitar el sentimiento de satisfacción al oírla, mantenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor y presionaba con fuerza los labios hinchados por los besos salvajes, llegó al clímax y yo seguí un poco más hasta correrme dentro de ella, pude notar la mueca que hizo al momento en que mis líquidos entraron en su interior, ya satisfecho me eché a su lado y se acurrucó en mi pecho dispuesta a dormir, cubrí a ambos con una manta y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

**_Hinata POV_**

_Vergüenza… _

Esa era la mejor palabra para describir aquella sensación, si bien durante toda mi vida había sido incapaz de mantener una charla con Naruto sin que el rubor se apodere de mis mejillas y el mareo nuble mi visión esa noche sufriría un ataque cardiaco sin duda alguna.

Sé muy bien el efecto que el alcohol produce en las personas y quizás que bebiéramos sake no había sido la mejor idea… bueno, que bebiera sake de hecho pues yo no había probado una gota mientras Naruto se encargó de degustarse con la botella completa acompañando su ramen.

Desde el comienzo de aquella cita supe que no acabaría en nada bueno, esa mirada suya no era usual, jamás me había observado con esa expresión lasciva enmarcada en el rostro, nunca me había tomado la mano, ni en mis sueños me había susurrado al oído lo bien que me veía, me mantuve todo el tiempo en silencio dando respuestas precisas a sus preguntas y sintiéndome muy nerviosa al ser observada sin cesar, estábamos solos en el puesto de ramen, claro… nadie iría a ese lugar en una cita en San Valentín, pero qué más daba el solo hecho de estar con Naruto ya era bueno para mí, sin embargo mi plan se basaba en quizás poder entablar una charla amena, en que me conociera más, en disfrutar de la compañía del otro pero en lugar de eso se había pasado la noche dándome elogios que me incomodaban y rosando con disimulo mis piernas… increíble lo que un vestido sensual puede hacer.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Fui una completa idiota, al primer momento de acercamiento retrocedí como un animal asustado, estaba atemorizada por lo que vaya a querer hacer Naruto, empalidecí al oír sus palabras.

—Hinata-chan… te ves tan hermosa, creo que podría acostumbrarme a verte vestida así a diario.

Balbuceé incoherencias y ladeé el rostro para ocultar la sangre que se empecinaba en acumularse en mi mejilla dejando en evidencia lo avergonzada que me encontraba, sentí sus ojos clavados en mi escote y una sonrisa bailando en su cara, atrajo su banquillo hasta quedar a escasa distancia de mí y rió pícaramente.

—Me gustas… —dijo finalmente extendiendo su mano intentando hacer algo que preferí no averiguar, salté como pude del asiento que ocupaba y me eché a correr con el corazón golpeando como tambor, no sé cuánto tiempo corrí ni el rumbo que tomé pero cuando me detuve estaba a las afueras de konoha adentrándome en el bosque y la lluvia comenzaba a caer empapando la fina tela de mi vestido y arrastrando el maquillaje de mi rostro, me senté recargándome en un árbol aprovechando el escondite que proporcionaba la hierba.

_Confundida._

No podía explicar exactamente qué sentía, ciertamente me había sentido _acosada_, pero lo más extraño no era eso sino el hecho de que me agradaba ¡Me agradaba por Kami-sama!!! ¿Cómo era eso posible? No huí por miedo a lo que fuera a hacerme sino porque realmente quería que lo haga y esa idea que causaba más temor.

_Pervertida._

¿Desde cuándo tenía esos deseos libidinosos? Tenía que sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza pero imaginarme sus labios apresando los míos y sus manos recorriendo mi piel era una idea tan placentera…. Como una tonta me puse a llorar por no entenderme a mí misma, siempre estuve enamorada de él sin embargo últimamente deseaba más que sus besos…

Mi debate interno acabo cuando escuché su masculina voz llamando con cierta desesperación en la voz, quise guardar silencio pero un chillido se me escapó y eso bastó para que me encontrara, me puse de pie y sentí una vez más su mirada centrarse en mí, no perdió detalle de cada parte de mi cuerpo ni yo del suyo, me sonrió y casi inconscientemente le correspondí, se aproximó vacilante y pude ver que ahora se encontraba sobrio.

— ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó con sincera preocupación.

—Si, gomen Naruto-kun, yo… yo no debí huir así –me disculpé notando lo tonta que fue mi reacción.

—No Hinata, el que lo siente soy yo, creo que me comporte como un idiota, prometo mantenerme alejado del sake.

—… Naruto-kun ¿Lo que dijiste fue real o… o sólo efectos del alcohol?

La pregunta salió antes de que mi cerebro la formulara y luego me arrepentí al notar el gesto que hacía para pensar.

_No lo recordaba._

Estaba ebrio después de todo, era de esperarse, con otra sonrisa me pidió que se lo recuerde y un nudo se formó en mi estomago, no quería hacer eso pero me vi obligada a hacerlo asegurándole que su estado no era bueno y uno dice muchas tonterías cuando se encuentra así sin embargo acortó la distancia y me dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Nunca oíste que los borrachos no mienten? Después de todo el alcohol es el suero de la verdad ¿No?

Luego de una larga disculpa me ofreció valientemente su mejilla para ser golpeado, pero no es eso lo que quería hacer así que por primera vez en mi vida respire hondo y armándome de valor presioné mis labios con los suyos uniéndolos en un beso, se mostró sorprendido pero luego respondió ansioso y un escalofrío me arrasó al sentir la forma en que tocó mi cuerpo y de a poco comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, temblé entre sus brazos pero no mostré signos de descontento, no pude y no quise controlarme aunque la parte racional que quedaba de mi cerebro me decía que hubiera sido mejor aceptar su oferta

—Hinata… me gustas mucho.

_Y allí murió la parte racional que me quedaba._

Nos recostamos en el césped húmedo, cada roce de nuestras pieles era exquisitamente excitante y la lluvia azotando en mi cuerpo desnudo aliviaba el calor que sentía, sin pensarlo comencé a desabotonar su camisa con manos temblorosas, mi espalda se arqueó por la sensación que provocaba su tacto y enloquecí de placer y de vergüenza al sentir su lengua en mi intimidad, un lugar nunca antes visto y mucho menos tocado por nadie, el miedo de apoco se iba disipando y le permití hacer lo que desee conmigo, lo sentí adentrarse en mi interior volviéndonos uno en ese acto de amor, al principio el dolor me obligó a dar un grito que ahogó con un beso y de apoco el placer fue haciendo que mis caderas se muevan pidiendo que sus embestidas aumentaran, me obedeció y en rápidos movimientos nos complacimos el uno al otro, él gimiendo roncamente y yo pronunciando su nombre en medio del delirio.

Pronto me sentí exhausta y nos incorporamos notando que la lluvia no dejaba de caer y de vez en cuando éramos iluminados por los relámpagos que nos permitían una fugaz visión del otro, pasado el éxtasis mi piel comenzó a tornarse de un tono morado debido al helado contacto con el agua y la hierba mojada.

—Vamos a casa, princesa.

Asentí tomando mi vestido y colocándomelo una vez más, no terminaba de procesar lo ocurrido pero sin duda había sido agradable, pecaminosamente agradable.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Maravillosamente… prometo nunca más huir así.

—No te preocupes, si en cada cita huyes para terminar así no me importaría que lo sigas haciendo.

Sonreí mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y caminábamos de regreso a la aldea.

**_Temari POV_**

Es un vago bueno para nada, remedo de ninja, insensible y de mal genio…. Le odio. Entonces ¿Por qué demonios acepte salir con él? Tal vez porque no es odio exactamente lo que siento por él.

Se queja de no entender a las mujeres pero no se da cuenta que las mujeres tampoco entendemos a los hombres, al parecer hablamos dos lenguas distintas e imposibles de traducir. No soy complicada, aunque me repita mil veces lo contrario y ese es el problema, al parecer el señor Shikamaru yo-lo-sé-todo Nara puede con los enigmas más complejos pero en cuestión de mujeres es el más grande de los obtusos, no es que yo sea complicada sino que él es demasiado simple…

Si lo vemos de esa perspectiva tiene sentido… ¿Y me llama a mi problemática? Tuve que esperarlo varias horas y cuando al fin me decido a ir hasta su casa para obligarlo a salir por las malas se le ocurre salir con sólo una toalla cubriendo sus _partes._

_Demasiado para mis ojos_

En cuanto lo vi me olvidé que iba a golpearlo y como si fuera poco el muy descarado sonreía disfrutando del nerviosismo del que fui presa al verlo, pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente y me vi obligada a esperar que se vistiera, me quedé de pie en el vestíbulo hasta que se decidió a volver ahora vestido con ropa casual. Caminamos en silencio, no me sorprendía que no hablara, en otras ocasiones habíamos estado juntos y sus planes siempre habían sido "mirar las nubes" harta de que no dijera nada pregunté de un tono nada amigable qué demonios haríamos puesto que a esas horas las reservaciones no servirían. Pareció meditarlo sin ningún interés para luego intentar compensarme su descuido ofertando un helado.

_¡Un helado!!!!_

Ni que fuera una niña pequeña… enfurecí e iracunda largué en palabras mi decepción y expresando mi exigencia para una cita, obviamente quería todo "el paquete" refiriéndome con eso a una cena decente, flores, chocolates, algún obsequio y al menos un maldito elogio de su parte… pero nada.

—Hay un club nocturno a media cuadra.

Comencé a tronarme los dedos cuando pretendió llevarme a un club de mujeres nudistas, iba a salir con otra de sus ideas idiotas cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer y sin esforzarse más regreso a su casa, era una suerte haber dejado mis armas en casa porque de no ser así un kunai hubiera atravesado su cabeza ¿Cómo podía exasperarme tanto?

Tras un berrinche me vi obligada a permanecer con él, decidí aceptar cambiarme las ropas mojadas, iba en dirección a la alcoba de su madre en busca de algo seco cuando divisé su habitación, la curiosidad pudo más y entré… era una habitación normal, había algo de ropa en el piso, algunos papeles desparramados en un escritorio, una cama bastante amplia y el suelo estaba alfombrado, revisé algunos cajones, si, si…

_Metiche_

Me sonrojé al encontrar accidentalmente la gaveta donde guardaba su ropa interior y eso empeoró cuando vi que también guardaba algunos condones ¿Con quién demonios los usaba? Bah… no es asunto mío, pero ¿Por qué me sentía tan extraña de repente? Intentaba descifrar ese sentimiento cuando algo llamó mi atención, me asomé a la mesita de noche y vi un retrato de ambos, no recordaba cuando había sido tomado, seguramente en alguno de los tantos trabajos que habíamos realizado juntos, yo mostraba cara de enfado mientras él sonreía sutilmente. En la cama reposaba una camisa blanca de seda, la tomé… estaba impregnada en su perfume masculino y sin pensarlo demasiado la reemplace por mi vestido empapado.

No sé cómo llegamos a lo otro, de repente mi enfado desaparecía, tal vez fue la cena improvisada que preparo, tal vez fue pensar en aquella fotografía que decoraba su alcoba, no lo sé pero no me molestaba seguir con él allí, claro que no podía decírselo, jugamos tiro al blanco con una apuesta algo arriesgada pero que sólo lo volvía más interesante, comenzamos a jugar sucio pero el superó ese límite cuando pronuncio las palabras mágicas "te amo" ¿Acaso no estábamos insultándonos? La ira me invadió al percatarme de su truco, comenzó el verdadero juego, uno más peligroso, estaba jugando con fuego… un fuego con el que ambos podíamos quemarnos, me besó y no me importó hasta que exigió el cumplimiento de la apuesta ordenando que me quitara la camisa.

_Libidinoso._

_Aprovechado._

_Descarado._

_Sin vergüenza. _

Muchos otros adjetivos se venían a mi mente, esta vez iba a sentir mi furia pero no me permitió hacerlo, volvió a besarme ahora con más pasión nublando mis sentidos y haciendo que la lluvia se llevara mi cordura, la verdad es que la sensación que me provocaba era muy placentera y en lugar de darle el golpe que planeaba me aferré a él y sin saber en qué instante obedecí su pedido. Me entregué a él, fui totalmente suya, no pude resistirme a la tentación, si bien con palabras no logramos entendernos de ese modo la llevamos bastante bien.

Nos confesábamos nuestro amor y me proponía ser su novia cuando la perilla de la puerta se giró y entraron sus padres.

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Temari? –preguntó escandalizada su madre volteándose de espaldas, me cubrí lo más que pude con la cara ardiendo ¡Que inoportunos eran!!

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo, Shikamaru? –Preguntó su padre desviando la mirada.

— ¿No es obvio? –le respondió el imbécil de mi ahora novio, hubiera sido perfecto que un rayo me carbonizara en ese momento, desgraciadamente no paso, me quedé inmóvil hundiendo mi cabeza en los cojines del sofá ¿Cómo iba a mirarlos a la cara nuevamente?

—Sí, es obvio… demasiado obvio.

—Que problemáticos, sálganse un momento, nos gustaría vestirnos.

¡¿Cómo podía tomarse todo con tanta calma?!! Los mayores salieron y le lancé una mirada mortífera al ver que se vestía totalmente despreocupado y sin un ápice de vergüenza.

— ¿No podías echarle llave a la maldita puerta?

—Se me olvidó.

—Te odio.

—Hace un momento me dijiste que me amabas –sonrió pícaramente.

—La distancia entre ambos sentimientos es muy corta –otra vez rió, tomé mi vestido todavía húmedo pero en mejor estado y me lo coloqué— puede que ahora seas mi…. _Novio _pero todavía me sigues pareciendo un idiota.

— Y yo sigo pensando que eres una niña mimada, egoísta, gritona, acosadora, molesta y sobre todo que eres una bruja —mi palma iba bien direccionada a su mejilla, pero otro intento frustrado— pero eres _mi _niña mimada, egoísta, gritona, acosadora, molesta y sobre todo mi bruja favorita y con la única que me dejaría hechizar —sentí sus labios aprisionando los míos cuando otra vez sus padres entraron, nos miraban con reproche mientras su cruzaban de brazos.

—Llevaré a Temari hasta su casa –avisó rodeándome la cintura con los brazos, tomamos un paraguas y caminamos fuera.

—Buenas noches –dije como pude antes de partir, ambos respondieron lo mismo al unísono y al cerrarse la puerta pude oír sus comentarios.

—Jóvenes…

—Sólo espero que usen… protección. Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela.

Shikamaru dio un bufido y continuamos caminando, pero era cierto, habíamos olvidado ese _pequeño_ detalle, yo en esos momentos ya podría estar… no, no, no… era mejor no adelantarse a los hechos.

— ¿Preocupada?

—Hay razones ¿No?

—Es un poco tarde ¿No crees? Además, pase lo que pase… valió la pena.

Nos refugiamos bajo el paraguas y caminamos saltando por los charcos.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso… sería muy problemático…

—Shikamaru… es increíble, pero estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

_**XD que les parecio??? Falta el Sai POV y el Neji POV ya estan listos pero decidi dividir el capitulo en dos xq seria muuuy largo y no queria aburrirlos con todas las historias de una vez, ademas asi alargo un poquito mas el fic**_

_**Esperen, esperen, el aviso no termina, luego de la segunda parte que la pondre el viernes vendra lo que todos esperaban, un capitulo donde se enteraran como diablos hizo Tsunade para convenserlos de estas "citas" y luego se acaba u.u ah no, no, no, todavia no, no se desharan de mi tan facil xq hare un epilogo con un capitulo extra con la cita de otra persona, quien seraa???**_

_** *musica de suspenso**_

_***Tambores**_

_***Tension**_

_***Mas tambores**_

_***Tomatazos a Mizu XD**_

_**Ya lo pensaron?? Adivinen.... tomense su tiempo...**_

_**siiiii**_

_**Kakashi!!!  
**_

_**Jajaja hoy estoy mas latosa que de costumbre, bueno... gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar su review, cada review es un momento de felicidad para mi, COLABOREN CON MI FELICIDAD!!!!**_


	7. Deseos parte dos

_**Hola Tomodachis!!!! jejeje me tarde??? Em bueno.... no se enojen, lo que pasa es que... es que... ashh lo que pasa es que soy super complicada y no me convencian los POVs que faltaban asi que tuve que reescribirlos.... tres veces ¬¬  
Pero aqui estoy dejandoles lo que faltaba**_

_**DISCLAIMER:Sasuke es todo mio, pero no se lo digan a nadie, el resto del mundo piensa que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama**_

_**Nos leemos mas abajo**_

* * *

Capitulo 7: Deseos (parte dos)

**_Sai POV_**

Todo era como se supone que debe ser pero parecía aburrida e incómoda, esa postura iba en contra de muchos de los libros que había leído.

_Nota mental: tirar a la basura todos los tomos de "Como satisfacer a una mujer"_

Había pasado toda una semana leyendo libro tras libro para que esa cita fuera como el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero al parecer Ino no estaba dentro de los estándares de "cualquier mujer" a pesar de mis esfuerzos no parecía complacida, reía ante todo lo que decía (aunque muchas veces no sabía de lo que hablaba), había preparado la cena, deliciosa pero sin demasiadas calorías, según el libro a las mujeres les gusta cuidar su figura consumiendo comida sana, compre los regalos que aconsejaba mi_ guía _pero nada… comenzaba a confundirme.

Se había puesto de pie para reemplazar el disco que sonaba ya que la música clásica no era lo que quería oír, la observé caminar con parsimonia y colocar otro disco en el lector de cd´s, de inmediato comenzó a escucharse el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica y una letra sin demasiado sentido… le gustaba el rock.

La curiosidad pudo más que yo y mientras meneaba la cabeza al compás de la música largué una pregunta, presionó el botón de "stop" y me miró por algunos segundos, parecía no comprender del todo así que se lo repetí.

—¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Lo meditó un rato arqueando una ceja con una mueca de confusión, espere paciente hasta que finalmente respondió algo que no me daba la información que necesitaba.

—Lo que más deseo es a alguien que me ame y me haga sentir especial.

_Alguien que la ame y la haga sentir especial._

Muchas personas podían amarla y lograr que se sintiera especial, sus amigos, su familia… ¿Por qué desear algo que ya se tiene?

—Quiero ser de alguien.

Al parecer quien escribió ese libro no sabe nada de nada ¿Acaso las mujeres no lucharon contra el machismo a lo largo de la historia? ¿Acaso no buscaban su libertad, su independencia? ¿No buscaban ser reconocidas como iguales? Pues Ino estaba creando una gran confusión al proclamar el deseo de "pertenecer a alguien"

Pertenecer ¿De qué forma? Seguí preguntando en mi anhelo de saber más, pude entender que tal vez lo que buscaba era una amistad, una con privilegios, que incluya caricias, besos y algo más que no se animaba a decir.

En pocas palabras hablaba de una pareja, un novio… pero ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un novio y un buen amigo? ¿Qué los volvía _especiales? _

No entendía el porqué de su reacción, se mostraba reacia a contestar mis preguntas y cada vez que intentaba profundizar el tema sus ojos se volvían inquietos, reía con nerviosismo y su rostro tomaba un color rosáceo. En cierta forma eso me gustaba, aunque de veras no la entendía…

— ¡Hay que tener sexo!

_Sexo_

_Según el diccionario: un placer venéreo._

Es moneda corriente en las novelas, la radio, televisión, internet, si… un tema corriente y a la vez censurado, pero ahora lo entendía así que el sexo era lo que marcaba la diferencia, pues eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Pude notar cómo le afectó haber pronunciado aquello y recordé otro de los temas de mi libro… el pudor, entendí que tal vez no le agradaba hablar del tema, no iba a preguntarle sobre el sexo a Ino así que desvié el tema y le ofrecí los pastelillos que había horneado en la tarde, luego de un rato fui en busca de alguna bebida, no sé por qué pero tuve la molesta sensación de estar siendo observado, sentía la mirada de Ino clavada en mí.

Tomé la primera botella que encontré y volví a la sala donde me esperaba sentada en un sofá, se la notaba distraída ¿En qué estaría pensando? Al verme de regreso una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro, al parecer lo que pensaba me incluía, comenzó a hablar animadamente y me incitaba a beber más y más acercándose sin importarle invadir mi espacio personal. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa hasta que….

—Sai...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te gusto?

¿Si me gustaba? Claro que me gustaba, pero no me había puesto a pensar cuanto, me tomé mi tiempo para responder, se veía hermosa, su cabello rubio caía suelto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos de azul zafiro me miraban con un brillo que nunca había visto, pretendía responder algo cuando sentí sus cálidos labios unirse a los míos, no estaba seguro de que hacer, éramos amigos ¿No son los novios los que tienen el privilegio de degustar de los labios del otro? Ino sin duda me confundía.

El beso se sentía bien, sus labios eran dulces y _fogosos_ por un momento entreabrió sutilmente los labios, no entendí el motivo… había leído mucho pero me di cuenta de algo:

_La teoría y la práctica son muy distintas…_

—Ino…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo hacer esto.

Por algún motivo su voz sonaba molesta, al mirarla pude ver como su frente se arrugaba y se cruzaba de brazos… _si estaba molesta. _Antes de que pudiera continuar se respondió sola suponiendo que no me gustaba, la verdad era que me sentía tan _inexperto_. El conocimiento no servía de nada si no se lo ponía en práctica. 

_Y yo no había practicado._

No sabía cómo explicárselo y con clara impaciencia me pidió que se lo dijera de una vez, busqué y busqué las palabras pero no encontré alguna adecuada para decirle "jamás besé a nadie y por lo tanto nunca tuve sexo."

—Es que yo nunca… ya sabes.

Gracias al cielo que bastó para que lo entienda, entornó los ojos y rió con picardía, luego de mi tonta confesión de que no llegaba a la parte del libro donde explicaban cómo era _el "procedimiento" _me volvió a besar con más pasión que antes aferrándose a mí, pegando cada vez más cuerpo e introduciendo su lengua en mi boca.

—Ino… de verdad no sé cómo hacerlo –le dije a la primera oportunidad cuando sentí como desabotonaba mi camisa.

—Déjame enseñarte —me respondió dándome un suave empujón provocando que me recostara en el sofá, sus manos tomaron las mías y la colocaron en su cintura.

—Oye… —la interrumpí una vez más, puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un gemido de fastidio— ¿Esto significa que somos novios?

De pronto su expresión cambió, sonrió de medio lado usando su dedo índice para hacer círculos en mi abdomen casi desnudo

—No sé… ¿Tu quieres? –le dije que si acompañando mis palabras con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación, lo quería y al parecer ella también.

…

—Bien, pero si lo hacemos promete algo…. No harás más preguntas

Y no las hice por el resto de la noche aunque me moría por hacerlo, terminó de desprender mi camisa y acarició mi pecho, se relamió los labios y me dedicó una sonrisa casi macabra mientras sus dedos viajaban por mi piel hasta llegar al broche del pantalón, me lo quitó suavemente mientras permanecía tieso, tragué saliva y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que también era despojado de mis bóxers.

—Tranquilo, Sai –me susurró tomando en sus manos mi miembro el cual comenzaba a _reaccionar_ lo masajeaba con fuerza y no podía disimular los gemidos que placer que eso me arrancaba, sentía como se lo introducía en su boca echando la cabeza para atrás disfrutando los espasmos que me causaba.

_Con que eso hacían los novios._

Luego de un rato dejó de prestarme atención y se puso de pie, la miré con la intensión de protestar y vi como bajaba el cierre de su vestido para dejarlo caer al suelo, enseguida note que no llevaba sostén y sólo vestía una braga roja, se acercó sonriendo burlonamente ante mi mirada. Antes de que dijera algo la atraje hasta mí tomándola por la muñeca e invertí la situación haciendo que quedara debajo de mí. Besé su cuello que emanaba un exquisito perfume a jazmines, seguí hasta llegar a sus senos, eran firmes, redondos y tan grandes que apenas podía cubrirlos con mis manos, sus rosados pezones se endurecieron con mi tacto, saboree de la miel de uno mientras prestaba atención al otro fregándolo suavemente, recorrí todo su cuerpo, era tan perfecta, su vientre era plano y su cintura estrecha, su piel delicada destilaba deseo por cada poro, mis manos siguieron la travesía de sus curvas hasta llegar a cierto lugar, se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, introduje un dudo, luego dos… tres…

_Otra nota: Dejar de leer y comenzar a practicar más. _

Se arqueaba cada vez que lo hacía y sentí como mis dedos se humedecían, quise probar aquella sustancia…

_Usando mi lengua la tomé directamente desde aquel lugar. _

—Sai…hazlo ya –me pidió con la respiración agitada y el rostro enrojecido por la temperatura, le obedecí, me coloqué sobre ella sin soltar mi peso y busqué adentrarme en esa estrecha cavidad, pero otra vez no parecía disfrutarlo.

—Es normal, al principio será así… no te detengas –me rogó, atendí a su pedido y al cabo de unos minutos sentí un espasmo, movió las caderas pidiendo más, comencé a moverme a mayor ritmo, gemía cada vez más fuerte, el sudor comenzaba a brotar en mi frente pero era demasiado placentero como para detenerme, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando al fin ambos llegamos hasta la cima del placer sentí como derramaba mis líquidos en su interior y me salí tratando de normalizar mi respiración, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que pude lograrlo, para cuando eso sucedió Ino se había quedado dormida y la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente en la ventana, la tomé con cuidado para no despertarla y la llevé hasta la recamara, la deposite sobre las sabanas y me acurruqué junto a ella. Estando dormida todavía se aferró a mí apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y sonreí… esta vez sin fingir, sin aparentar simplemente sonreí…

**_Neji POV_**

De acuerdo, la noche no había comenzado del todo bien.

Por una extraña razón me sentía… _nervioso. _Miré el cielo, la noche no pintaba bien, la luna se mantenía oculta tras nubes borrascosas, suspiré casinamente y toqué el timbre, Tenten no tardó mucho en aparecer tras la puerta, creo haber escuchado algo como "Hola Neji" pero en realidad toda mi atención estaba puesta en su figura e ignoraba cualquier cosa ajena, llevaba un vestido bastante provocativo, con un pronunciado escote y muy corto, era la primera vez que veía sus piernas puesto que siempre solía usar pantalones largos y holgados, subí lentamente la mirada percatándome que me estaba comportando como un pervertido y me encontré con un par de ojos chocolate que me miraban con desconcierto, me sonrió dulcemente y noté que su cabello estaba suelto.

_¡Suelto!_

Las hebras castañas caían en cascada hasta debajo de los hombros, un sutil maquillaje resaltaba sus finas facciones y unos zapatos de tacón lograban que casi alcanzara mi altura, torpemente lo ofrecí el ramo de flores, eran unos tulipanes que Ino por poco y me obligó a comprar cuando cometí el error de pasar por la florería en la tarde y esa rubia desquiciada me jaló hasta dentro insistiendo en que tratara bien a Tenten, como si mis planes fueran distintos. Si bien casi nunca le presto atención, jamás la maltrataría.

Los ojos se le iluminaron al recibir las flores y corrió a ponerlas en agua, al salir le ofrecí mi brazo y carraspeando un poco le dije:

—Te…te ves bien .

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se apegó más a mí, caminamos un par de cuadras cuando a lo lejos vimos a nuestro viejo compañero de equipo, estaba sentado en una banca, lucía deprimido. Por unos instantes tuve la tentadora idea de cambiar el rumbo pero finalmente decidí atravesar la calle, en cuanto nos vio se incorporó para saludarnos.

—Amigos.

—Hola Lee –le saludó Tenten con un ademán como lo hacía siempre.

—Hola –le seguí jalando levemente a Tenten para continuar el camino pero la voz de mi raro compañero nos detuvo.

—Así que tienen una cita.

—Bueno… —no contesté, mientras ella rió nerviosa— algo así, iremos a cenar… ya sabes, San Valentín, día del amor ¡Y de la amistad! –se apresuró a corregir sonrojándose.

—Si… todo el mundo tiene una cita… menos yo –dijo al borde del llanto, puse los ojos en blanco y eché un bufido.

—Te invitaríamos Lee pero…

— ¿Me invitan? –preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos ignorando ese "_pero…" _intercambiamos miradas y luego vimos a Lee – ¡Que buenos amigos son!!!

_Demasiado tarde._

El restaurante estaba a tan solo dos cuadras por lo que no le fue difícil adivinar a donde nos dirigíamos, comimos en silencio ignorando por completos las sandeces que hablaba Rock Lee quien al parecer era el único animado de los tres, de vez en cuando miraba a Tenten, parecía molesta, tenía una mueca de descontento y no había tocado su comida.

Miré por la ventana dejando que la voz de Lee se volviera lejana hasta dejar de oírla pero en un momento una fracción de la conversación se coló en mis oídos.

— ¿El vestido es nuevo?

—si

—Está muy sensual, seguro que a Neji le encantó.

Sentí como mi cara enrojecía pero preferí no decir nada para no incomodar a Tenten, lo que más me molestó fue que dijera "Está muy sensual" ¿Qué derecho tenía a opinar? No debería ni siquiera mirarla, si, es un pensamiento muy tonto pero últimamente me molestaba que tan sólo la mirasen, cuando caminábamos por la calle no podía evitar notar las miradas que algunos le lanzaban.

_Y no me gustaba._

Clavé mi vista en ella pensando en todas esas ocasiones, sin darme cuenta contraje mis músculos en un gesto de fastidió, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los míos, tal vez se sintió intimidada pues rápidamente los aparto. Yo por mi parte continúe mirándola, se veía hermosa y de apoco mi mueca fue suavizándose hasta que un grito de Lee desvió mi atención. En un parpadeo el elegante restaurante estaba reducido a ruinas, todos miraban boquiabiertos mientras el dueño se acercaba bramando de ira. Tuve que firmarle un cheque de una cifra bastante elevada.

Luego de mi intento frustrado de dejar a Lee en el mismo parque donde lo encontramos me vi obligado a llevarlo hasta su casa, al volver a la calle la lluvia caía con fuerza empapando nuestros cuerpos, no me importó demasiado pero a Tenten parecía no agradarle mucho el contacto con el agua helada pues que se abrazaba a sí misma buscando calor en la fricción.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco.

No pensé, simplemente dejé que mis impulsos me guíen y la rodeé con mis brazos para protegerla de la lluvia, sentí como se tensó y casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón al ritmo del agua rompiendo en el suelo.

—Oye Tenten…

—¿S-si…?

—Yo…

No pude terminar de hablar.

_Otra intromisión_

Al parecer ese rubio idiota tenía problemas con mi prima pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo Tenten me llevó a rastras, seguimos el camino sumidos en el silencio hasta que sus nada cómodos tacones la hicieron resbalar por el suelo enlodado, me apresuré en evitar la caída estrechándola por la cintura, vi como el rubor cubrió su rostro mientras en agua resbalaba por su piel suave y los vi, vi sus labios rojos entreabiertos por la sorpresa, inhale su aroma y ya con los sentidos nublados me acerqué para finalmente probar de esos tentadores labios.

Pero maldita sea, el mundo parecía estar en mi contra puesto que un sórdido grito hizo que me separara bruscamente, carraspeé un poco y retomamos el paso, me quedé parado frente a su puerta por unos instantes.

—¿Las cosas no fueron como te esperabas, cierto?

—Bueno… tal vez no.

—Quizás la próxima sea mejor.

La reconforté con esa idea y pretendí marcharme lo más rápido posible ya que su cuerpo mojado y su mirada inocente me incitaba a tomarla y hacerla mía, después de todo hacía varios meses que me di cuenta lo cambiada que estaba, su figura se había desarrollado, estaba más delicada, mas agraciada…

_Más mujer._

Caminé unos pocos metros cuando nuevamente me dio alcance, arqueé una ceja mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas, intentaba comprenderla cuando sentí el roce de sus dulces labios, la sorpresa me dejó estático pero cuando supe lo que estaba pasando la tomé por la cintura de forma posesiva profundizando el beso reclamando espacio con mi lengua, un trueno la hizo estremecerse en una clara reacción de miedo. Sonreí.

— ¿Te dan miedo los relámpagos? –le cuestioné sin alargar la distancia.

—No me gustan las tormentas –me confesó haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña.

—Entonces me quedaré a hacerte compañía –mi voz sonó ronca y la oí suspirar, no tengo clara conciencia de lo otro, en poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en la sala y la besaba con desesperación, quería estar a solas, quería que fuera mía.

—Neji, mis padres están en casa— me advirtió cuando mis caricias se tornaron mas fogosas, otra vez el enfado se palpó en mi rostro pensando que debía marcharme sin embargo ella me guió hasta su habitación .

No me molesté en observar nada, nos besamos tocándonos mutuamente, no me fue difícil quitarle el vestido que llevaba y ella de un tirón arrancó los botones de mi camisa, nuestras respiraciones eran audibles mientras nos tumbamos en la cama, besé cada parte de ella, sus senos eran redondos y suaves, tomé uno con mis manos mientras estimulaba al otro con mi lengua, quité la última prenda que llevaba cuando…

—Tenten ¿Estás ahí?

—Si mamá –respondió regularizando su respiración.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— ¡Maravilloso!!! –volvió a contestar sin ocultar su emoción.

—Que bien, que pases buenas noches.

La miré divertido y volví a mi labor, su piel era exquisitamente aditiva, la recorrí con mis labios y contorneé su cuerpo esbelto con mis manos, ella cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferir para acallar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta, probé el sabor de su excitación mientras enterraba sus manos en mi cabello húmedo, llegado su límite de placer se arqueó cubriendo su rostro con una almohada. Para esas alturas mi miembro palpitaba y no soportaba la presión así que desabroché mi pantalón y me posicioné sobre ella. Me miró con suplica y con la mirada le di a entender que todo estaría bien.

—Dolerá al principio.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Quieres continuar?

—S-si –respondió tímidamente, entré en ella con sumo cuidado y permanecí quieto hasta que se acostumbró a mi intromisión y empezó a demandar las embestidas, fui aumentando el ritmo mientras jadeaba roncamente, ella pronunciaba mi nombre entre gemidos.

—N-no te detengas.

La obedecí hasta que ambos terminamos de satisfacernos, ahogué en un beso el último gemido y me salí, ambos sonreímos y la volví a besar con más ternura, ella me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró algo al oído.

—Entonces… ¿Habrá una próxima vez?

—Tenlo por seguro –le dije antes de que cayera presa del sueño, me aparté cuidadosamente y luego de arroparla me vestí para saltar por la ventana. Definitivamente no era buena idea que sus padres me encontraran allí al día siguiente.

* * *

**_Que les parecio???? jiji pues ahora lo que falta es el capitulo donde todos al fin comprenderan como fue el inicio de todo esto mas el epilogo con la intromision de kakashi XD ese sensei tan sexy no podía faltar :D  
_**

**_  
otra cosa que queria decirles es... bueno mi idea para este fic era solo las citas, pues por eso mismo el titulo "Momentos intimos" solo era el relato de esos momentos que tienen nuestros protagonistas y luego nada pero hubo gente que me estuvo haciendo preguntas y ps.. se me ocurrió hacer una secuela...  
Si!!! una secuela, incluso ya pense el titulo "Consecuencias de una cita" alli describiria todo lo que paso despues de estas citas XD pero no es seguro que lo haga, eso depende de ustedes. Lo voy a poner a votacion ya que no estaba en mis planes. Xfis dejen un review eligiendo una opcion  
_**

**_  
a) Seria genial que haya una secuela  
b) Es mejor dejarlo asi  
_**

**_  
jejeje la eleccion es suya, yo me diverti muchisimo creando esto y por su respuesta creo que ustedes tambien  
Se les agradece de corazon los reviews, me ponen muy feliz y una autora feliz es igual a una mejor historia XD  
_**

**_Como no tuve tiempo de responder reviews lo hare aqui _**

**_Sakura-chan_ **: me alegra muchisimo que te guste el fic, sip Shikamaru es un desvergonzado y me encanta!! jejeje a ver si te pasas otra vez, bye

**Myri Weasley28**:wow tu review me encanto, me dejaste asi o.O jejeje es genial que te guste la historia, ps no puedo alargarme tanto como tu XD pero de verdad me pone feliz que te guste y que te hayas tomado el trabajo de comentar un poco de cada capitulo, tampoco me gusta el narusaku y el sasuhina, en eso coincidimos, aunque yo amo a sasuke jiji pero cada cual con sus gustos, con tu duda de con quien usa los condones shikamaru mmm ps quien sabe XD puede que tenga secretillos por ahi jejeje usa tu imaginacion yo ya hice mucho pervirtiendolos hasta ahora, espero leerte en este cap!!! saludos!!

**Karina Natsumi:** Siempre puedo contar con tus reviews, gracias!!! jejeje en la proxima entenderas lo que querias saber y kakashi NO tiene una cita con gai pero mis planes era describir la cita de ambos XD nos estamos leyendo, saludos

**Missclover**: Si, jejeje Shikamaru se toma todo con calma, a diferencia de Temari, es por eso que hacen buen complemento, a mi me desesperaria tener un novio asi pero bueee... espero seguir leyendote!!! Bye

**Liz**: No te desesperes, en dos capitulos tendras a Kakashi jijiji esta vez no me tardo, lo prometo. Hasta la proxima

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**: Hola, genial leeerte otra vez, repito sabran como paso todo, ese cap ya esta casi listo y el de kakashi en mi cabecita grita por ser escrito jiji. Te me cuidas!! bye

**Hatake Nabiki**: Jejeje siiii, mi sueño dorado era ver a sasuke nerviosito y alterado, pues me decidi por hacerlo realidad jiji y lo de hinata ¿A quien no se le antojaria algo asi? jejeje si termino de lo mejor, que bueno que te gusto tb lo de shikamaru y Temari, me costo un poco escribirlo, pero bueno quedo bien segun mi gusto jiji. Nos leemos, bye

**_  
Sera hasta la proxima!!! a mas tardar el viernes de esta semana, no me extrañen o mejor si XP_**

**_bye!!! abrazos y besos virtuales para todos!!!!_**


	8. Y asi empezo todo

_**Hola mis tomodachis!!!!!!! Aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo del fic TT^TT que tristeza ya casi acabaaaa, pero no lloren porque les tengo noticias. Habra secuelaaaaaaaa por supuesto esa fue su desicion ya que en el 100% de los reviews lo pidieron asi que lo tendran XD**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews *Salta de alegria***_

_**Nota: El siguiente capitulo es producto de una noche de divague, puede que contenga OOC ya que la situacion lo ameritaba y pues repito, entiendan mi delirio no estaba en mis planes crear este cap pero debido a que todos querian saber como fue me aventure a escribirlo Ah y este capitulo asi como el epilogo seran narrados en tercera persona. Ahora si..... nos leemos mas abajo **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera sasuke (la vida es cruel)**_

* * *

Capitulo 8: Y así empezó todo

_14 de Febrero, 22 hs, Konohagakure, Torre Hokage_

—Sabía que esta vez ganaría… ahora todos deben estar disfrutando de sus citas.

—La verdad no entiendo el objeto de todo esto Tsunade-sama.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, shizune?

—Pues… para qué los obligó a salir juntos

—Son jóvenes, necesitan distracción, enamorarse, vivir la vida y a veces uno tiene que dar un empujoncito hasta que lo hagan.

Shizune alzó una ceja y la miró entornando los ojos, la rubia tenía la palabra "mentira" escrita por toda la cara, algo había detrás de ese embrollo de las citas.

—Ya enserio ¿Por qué lo hizo? –insistió la pelinegra.

—Me ofendes ¿Acaso crees que tenía algún motivo personal para hacerlo? –Preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

—Sinceramente… si.

Tsunade la miró con cara de enfado y se cruzó de brazos, se miraron por algunos segundos hasta que su asistente se sintió intimidada.

—Sólo decía… —dijo abrazando con fuerza al cerdito que chilló por la presión— Es que es muy raro.

—De acuerdo… —cedió finalmente— te lo diré.

Shizune tragó saliva observándola expectante, una gota de sudor pasó por su frente mientras abría exageradamente los ojos para no perder detalle de los labios de la hokage y agudizó el oído aproximándose un poco para oír lo que dijo la mujer en un casi inaudible susurro.

—Por… una apuesta

— ¡¿Una apuesta?!!!

—Sí, una apuesta ¿Qué es lo extraño? – La chica parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender aún— Verás… le aposté a jiraiya que podría convencer a esos chicos retraídos carentes de amor a salir juntos.

—Eso es lo más ton… —se detuvo en seco y rió nerviosa— continúe por favor.

—El caso es que si ganaba él tendría que reemplazarme por dos semanas en el trabajo para yo poder salir de vacaciones – Shizune la observaba con incrédula mientras Tsunade sonreía ampliamente.

— ¿Estaban ebrios cuando hicieron esa apuesta?

—Bueno… algo así –la pelinegra suspiró resignada— como sea ya gané y en las próximas dos semanas viviré con libertinaje visitando todos los casinos cercanos.

—Tsunade-sama, sólo dará una mala imagen a la aldea si hace eso.

—¿Acaso por ser una de los cinco kages no tengo derecho a divertirme? Con el trabajo que me costó convencer a esos niños…

—Por cierto ¿Cómo le hizo?

—Ah pues… costó trabajo, pero tengo mis trucos

****

_Una semanas antes: _

Sakura se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de la máxima autoridad de todo konoha, había recibido una notificación de carácter "urgente" por parte de la hokage así que a pesar de que era su día libre salió a todo dar hasta la torre pensando en que quizás había ocurrido algo malo.

— ¿Cita a ciegas??? –Preguntó con cientos de signos de interrogación al rededor— ¿Esa era la urgencia?

—Sí, aprovechando que la aldea está en paz, akatsuki es historia, Orochimaru arde en el infierno y Sasuke al fin regresó se me ocurrió… en una semana será San Valentín, será bueno para ustedes, he observado que nunca salen a disfrutar de la vida, sólo se la pasar entrenando así que decidí darles el mejor día de San Valentín de sus vidas.

—¿Otra vez está bebiendo sake en horarios de trabajo, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó la chica mirándola de forma sospechosa.

—Claro que no, sólo estoy intentando ser amable con ustedes.

—No lo dudo –le dijo arqueando una ceja y mirando disimuladamente el lugar en busca de alguna botella de licor— pero ¿Por qué citas al azar?

—Si les doy la libertad de elegir a sus parejas ¿Se pondrían de acuerdo?

—Eh… bueno… —balbuceó sabiendo que la respuesta era un claro "no"

—Ya lo tengo todo planeado, y quien sabe… quizás te toque con Sasuke-kun –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Si, es una posibilidad –la siguió cavilando el asunto.

—Una gran posibilidad, además desde que regresó nunca estuviste a solas con él, sería bueno para ti, claro si tienes suerte y te toca con él… sinceramente confío mucho en la suerte últimamente.

Sakura rió nerviosa

—Pensándolo bien, si necesito salir… últimamente estoy muy estresada…

Eso fue suficiente para convencer a Sakura, Luego vino Naruto, con quien no se necesitó demasiado esfuerzo

—¿Una cita? ¿A ciegas?

—Si ¿No es genial? —lo siguió forzando una sonrisa, era la tercera vez que se lo explicaba.

—No lo sé vieja, esto es extraño –se llevó la mano al mentón para meditar la situación pero Tsunade se apresuró en continuar en caso de que realmente comenzara a pensar.

—Tendrías una cena gratis en el lugar que quieras.

— ¿En el que quiera? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Sí.

— ¿Incluso Ichikaru ramen?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Con todo lo que pueda comer? –Preguntó con el entusiasmo de un niño al recibir un juguete.

—…Esta bien –contestó con una gotita en la frente.

— ¡Tenemos un trato Tsunade oba-chan!!! —gritó estrechando su mano para luego salir con jubilo del lugar.

Sasuke sin embargo requería de más esfuerzo y quizás de algunas amenazas ya que se mostraba reacio a aceptar la oferta de la hokage.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que participar en una idiotez como esa?

—Tal vez jamás te hablaron de ello pero existe algo llamado "diversión", Sasuke

—Hmp no acepto —sentencio el moreno mirando a la mujer de forma retadora.

—Sasuke… ¿Así pretendes restaurar tu clan? No creo que puedas hacerlo solo por más que lo intentes –le dijo con un dejo de picardía en la voz, el moreno se sonrojó sutilmente desviando la mirada sin cambiar su pose altanera— Vamos, acepta.

—No.

—Te haces el difícil, pero sé que en el fondo quieres hacerlo.

—No es cierto. —contradijo todavía sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Claro lo es, pero te entiendo… eres hombre y como todos tienes ciertos deseos…

— No sé de qué habla.

— ¿Pensabas que nadie te veía cuando hacías eso?

— ¿"Eso"?

—Sí, _eso. _

—Está loca. —sentenció tragando grueso.

—No quería entrar en detalles pero el otro día en el bosque vi algo, algo que te involucraba a ti, tu mano y…

—De acuerdo, lo haré –le gritó antes de salir dando un portazo, Tsunade rio por lo bajo y llamó a Hinata.

—¿Una... una cita?

—Si, ci-ta –separó el silabas la palabra repitiéndola por sexta vez, Hinata se ruborizó

_Todavía más si es eso posible._

—N-no… n-no creo poder… verá… yo… —mantenía la vista fija en el suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices al tiempo en que la Hokage golpeaba la mesa con impaciencia.

Tsunade intentó convencerla de que tenía la posibilidad de salir con Naruto pero eso sólo logro que se desmayara, luego de hacerla volver en sí y otros dos desmayos pidió que la sacaran fuera dando por hecho su participación.

El siguiente fue Sai.

—Leí en algún libro que el día de San Valentín no es más que una invención de la industria de distintos rubros para vender sus productos y no tiene ningún significado en especial.

— ¿Algún día dejaras de leer? Es una fecha importante, olvida los libros… sus páginas no te darán una chica —Sai miró a la mujer arqueando una ceja sin entender su irritación.

—Sólo no entiendo el objeto de esto.

—¿Todas las buenas acciones tienen que tener un objeto? –Preguntó haciendo un puchero para dar dramatismo a la situación— Además estas en eso de intentar integrarte a la sociedad ¿no? Pues intégrate –le dijo acercando su cuerpo sobre el escritorio de forma amenazadora.

—De acuerdo, lo haré –dijo el pelinegro antes de dar un par de pasos atrás y salir de la habitación.

La siguiente era una linda rubia de ojos azules perteneciente al clan Yamanaka

— ¡Suena divertido!!! Sólo espero que me toque con Sai-kun

— ¿Quieres que te toque con Sai?

—En otros tiempos hubiera dicho Sasuke-kun pero ya comprendí que no es mi tipo, es tan frío e inexpresivo, en cambio me gustan más los chicos… ingenuos.

—Ah pues bien… sólo preocúpate por verte bonita ese día.

—Que buena es usted, Tsunade-ama… se preocupa mucho por nosotros

—Si… claro… —respondió en un tono nada convincente.

Luego de eso salió soñando despierta, lo cierto era que la idea le parecía estupenda, innovadora y divertida, conociendo a Tsunade no era difícil adivinar que no serían precisamente parejas al azar y le divertía todo aquello.

……

—¿Una cita? ¿Con Neji? –Preguntó la castaña con un par de estrellitas brillando en sus ojos chocolate.

—Bueno… será por sorteo pero si tienes muchas posibilidades de salir con Neji –habló recordándole que no había mencionado al chico.

— ¿Cómo está tan segura?

—Ah, bueno… es una corazonada… presentimiento…. Solo digamos que es intuición femenina.

—De acuerdo –le dijo como quien no quiere contradecir a un loco— ¿Eso era todo?

—Creo que si.

—Ahora con su permiso… tengo un vestido que comprar –dijo sin poder ocultar mas la emoción pues no era demasiado difícil adivinar que su pareja si era Neji, aunque claro faltaba un minúsculo detalle, convencer al ojiperla.

Neji fue un hueso duro de roer, estuvo durante media hora intentando convencerlo sin buenos resultados, a cada acotación de la rubia daba una negativa, eso comenzaba a frustrarla puesto que no tenía ninguna amenaza para usar con él.

—Realmente esto me parece estúpido, no tiene sentido, es completamente inútil.

—Bien, entiendo tu postura… en fin, si no quieres no puedo obligarte. Lastima… todas las chicas estarán tan bellas, Tenten ya fue por su vestido.

— ¿Tenten acepto esta estupidez? ¿Y usara un vestido?

—Sí, de hecho le pareció buena idea… quien será el muchacho con suerte que saldrá con ella… sólo el destino lo sabe. Tal vez llame a Kiba-kun, no está en mi lista pero podría añadirlo, oí por ahí que Tenten le parece atractiva, en mi opinión harían una pareja hermosa.

El chico se quedó inmóvil por un momento mientras se miraban a los ojos y una brisa se colaba por la ventana meciendo sus cabelleras dando un toque de tensión al momento.

—Acepto –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible antes de salir de la habitación.

A Shikamaru por su parte le parecía problemático, pero más problemático era discutirlo así que dio su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

—Que aburrido ¿Y a donde nos lleva todo esto?

—Vamos Shikamaru… ¿no crees que es tiempo de divertirse un poco? Tienes la actitud de un anciano de ochenta.

—Es muy problemático.

—No, solo sales te diviertes ¿Cuál es la parte problemática?

—Tener que lidiar con una mujer, son tan complicadas… en especial una. —mustió entrecerrando los ojos con enojo.

—Luego te daré algunos días libres. —ofreció la hokage. El Nara alzó una ceja y la miró con aire de desconfianza

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te lo mereces… trabajas duro –carraspeó la mujer con algo de nerviosismo— Así que ¿Qué dices?

—Esto me parece muy raro.

—No veo el motivo.

—Pues usted no malgastaría los fondos de la villa pagando unas citas así porque si… lo que me lleva a pensar que hay un motivo oculto…

—Deja los tontos análisis y acepta la maldita cita.

—Ya que va… para esto me despertaron…

Temari estaba en la aldea debido a los recientes exámenes chunin así que fue fácil convocarla.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con una cita, Hokage?

—Es que has trabajado tan duro en estos exámenes que no puedo dejar que te vayas sin recompensarte con algo.

— ¿Y por eso pretende meterme en una cita a ciegas con algún ninja de konoha?

—Precisamente, pero si lo dices así suena mal… te aseguro que será divertido.

—Pues supongo que no puedo negarme… es una invitación de la Hokage, sería una descortesía.

—Muchas gracias Temari.

—No es la gran cosa, solo espero que no me toque con cierto vago… —musitó con un ligero rubor en la mejilla.

****

—Y así fue como todo pasó –concluyó la mujer mientras su asistente todavía no salía del asombro, la situación le parecía totalmente absurda y lo era— En fin, fue fácil, dejaré este trabajo para Jiraiya –dijo apartando la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio— ahora iré a beber algo –se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—Tsunade-sama.

— ¿Qué sucede shizune?

— ¿Qué-qué hubiera pasado si Jiraiya-San ganaba la apuesta?

—Ah pues… no demasiado, tendría que haber legalizado la poligamia, promocionar la venta de su libro, convocar a todas las kunoichis a un desfile en ropa interior en su honor y algunas otras cosas –dijo haciendo ademanes para restarle importancia mientras se marchaba.

* * *

_**Bueno pues asii quedo, el lunes estare poniendo el epilogo con kakashi XD y la secuela saldra el proximo domingo**_

_**No me maten por este loco capitulo, ultimamente ando con ideas bastante raras jejeejej ademas ustedes lo pidieron.... u.u**_

_**Otro aviso, junto a unas fantasticas autoras de y fictionpress creamos un fantastico foro para fics de romance llamado PINK LEMONADE recien estamos comenzando y todos estan invitados a participar, el primer tema es una votacion para los mejores fics originales asi que si le gusta leer fics originales voten por sus favoritos, La proxima semana la votacion sera para el fic de naruto asi que ya saben, participen y sere muy feliz!!!!  
**_

_** Busquen el link en mi profile  
**_

**Ahora contestare reviews**

*-_Shifan_-*: muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!! como dije si habra secuela, espero de corazon que la leas y siguas comentando, gracias por todo, hasta la proxima XOXXXOX

Missclover:Tienes razon, sai se toma los libros muy apecho y es mas que cierto que Neji, Sai y Sasuke son lo mas dificiles es por eso que me costo tanto hacer sus POV jejeje en cuanto a las consecuencias.... ya lo sabras!! gracias por tu apoyo Bye

Myri Weasley28: Hola!! Que kawai leerte otra vez, es estupendo que te guste, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices de sai es lindo, pero me gusta mas neji XD aunque yo no lo haria estando mis padres en la habitacion de enfrente jejejeje - Hare la secuela y seria sugoii leerte por ahi!!! Metta ne

ETOLPLOW-KUN: Gracias por todos tus reviews, es genialisimo que te guste, todos tus comentarios son de lo mejor y ps no me queda mucho que decirte, solo que sigas leyendo y comentando XD hasta la proxima

Nini Cullen Uchiha: jejeje habra secuela!!! arigato por votar, lo de kakashi lo tendras el lunes, Besos

Asaku Cullen: Genial que te pases por aqui, gracias por leer!!! Espero verte en la secuela

Karina Natsumi: Kawaii leerte, gracias por el apoyo, sera hasta el epilogo... y luego la secuela... Besos y abrazos

Hatake Nabiki: jejeje pues ya sabes como fue, espero no haberte decepcionado... bye

Joselyn_Uchija: Hola pues gracias por tu comentario, ya se que eres nueva y es super que te guste tanto, no me aburriste para nada sigue comentando onegai!!!! bye

Tania56: Oh reapareciste, tiempo sin leerte XD pues muchas gracias por el apoyo!!!! espero que sigas leyendo bye

_**Nos leemos el lunes amigos y dejen sus reviews aunque sea para decirme lo mal que quedo esto XD **_


	9. Epilogo

_**Hola amigos!!!!!! Como les prometi les dejo el epilogo de esta historia producto del divague y la falta de ganas de estudiar XD **_

_**Espero que les guste, en mi opinion me qudo algo rara al igual que el capitulo anterior, como les dije antes ando en mis momentos de divague y escribo lo que se me cruza por la cabeza en ese estado jiji pero de todos modos me diverti muchisimo creando esto y quisiera creer que a ustedes le gusto leerlo, es el epilogo, el ultimo de la historia y me parecio genial terminarla con Kakashi uno de mis personajes favoritos, ojala que se diviertan**_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi BF4E Hitto, es por ella que escribi esto XD**_

_**Ahora si los leo mas abajo  
**_

_**Disclaimer: La vida es tan cruel que ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, les pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, pero eso no me impide que los use para mis ideas locas XD**_

* * *

MOMENTOS INTIMOS

Epilogo:

La misteriosa cita de Kakashi-sensei

15 de febrero, 10 a.m.

El sol brillaba en el cielo de konoha, los ninjas del viejo equipo siete se encontraban reunidos bajo la sombra de un cerezo en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre. Naruto echado en el suelo agitaba con impaciencia las piernas, Sasuke se recargaba por un árbol de brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados mientras sakura permanecía sentada a un costado del moreno.

—Maldita sea ¿Dónde estás Kakashi-sensei? –gritó el rubio incorporándose mientras apretaba los puños en señal de enojo.

—Otra vez tarde, ya deberías estar acostumbrado –lo calmó la pelirosa.

—Pues si pero ya lleva dos horas de retraso, me hubiera gustado dormir un poco más –se lamentó el ojiazul con un par de cascaditas en los ojos.

—Sí, seguramente la noche fue agitada ¿Eh? –interrogó Sakura con una mueca pícara.

—Ah… ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura -chan?

—Vamos Naruto, escúpelo… ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata? Tus clones estuvieron por toda la aldea gritando su nombre hasta el amanecer.

—Oh —se sorprendió Naruto para luego reír nervioso— … se me olvidó desaparecerlos –pensó entornando los ojos.

—Quiero saber que sucedió –pidió con un brillo en los ojos que asustó a Naruto.

—Que chismosa resultaste, Sakura-chan.

—Sólo me preocupo por Hinata ¿Qué le hiciste? –replicó fingiendo preocupación.

—Eh… bueno, digamos que me sobrepase un poco con el sake… p-pero todo terminó bien— se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Qué tan bien?

—Pues… muy bien –respondió recordando la escena de la noche anterior. Sakura disimulo una risita al tiempo en que Naruto se sonrojaba— ¿Y qué tal ustedes? ¿Cómo la pasaste con el Teme?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas ruborizándose, sakura comenzó a tartamudear jugueteando con los dedos y Sasuke desvió la mirada con un tono rosa en su blanco rostro .

—¿Por qué se ponen tan nerviosos? –Preguntó curioso— ¿Qué hicieron?

—Pues… bueno… cenamos –respondió la chica rascándose una mejilla.

—¿Y qué más? –Siguió Naruto con un gesto libidinoso recordando a Sasuke entrando al departamento de Sakura.

—Eh… después… etto… ¿Qué tarde está llegando el sensei, verdad?

— ¡No intentes cambiar el tema, Sakura-chan!!! –Le gritó señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

—Ya cállate, dobe… molestas –irrumpió Sasuke con su tono sereno de siempre, el rubio se sentó cruzado de brazos y piernas mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto –dijo con los ojos enchinados luego de un rato.

—Tal vez se volvió a perder en el camino de la vida –repuso sakura repitiendo una de las excusas baratas de Kakashi.

—O se cruzó con un gato negro.

—Jamás cambiará –los tres suspiraron casinamente recordando las incontables veces que su maestro los hacía esperar durante horas.

—¿Creen que haya salido con alguien anoche?

Sakura lo meditó por unos momentos llevándose los dedos al mentón.

—Mmm, no lo creo… en todos los años que lo conocemos nunca lo vi salir con nadie.

—Ni yo… —la apoyó su rubio amigo entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba.

—En ocasiones llegue a pensar que… ya saben.

—¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

—Que tiene gustos…. Diferentes –continúo Sakura haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Ambos muchachos abrieron exageradamente los ojos con imágenes mentales que prefirieron desechar agitando la cabeza. Naruto friccionó sus brazos para calmar el escalofrío del que fue presa antes de tomar la palabra.

—No, no creo –al fin dijo tragando saliva.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Lo que pasa es que… verán… recuerdo una ocasión en la que lo fui a buscar para entrenar, la puerta no tenía seguro y vi Kakashi, tenía compañía y estaban…

—Dobe ¿No sabes lo que es demasiada información?

—Pues ustedes preguntaron, Sasuke teme.

—Yo no pregunté. —le recordó sin perder el tono calmo de siempre.

—Aunque pensándolo bien no llegué a ver si era mujer porque salí corriendo –continuo ignorando al pelinegro— Y no pude dormir durante una semana…

—Ya deja de hablar de esas cosas…

—No seas aguafiestas, sólo intentamos matar el tiempo discutiendo las preferencias sexuales que podría tener ka…

—Hola.

Los tres se giraron lentamente con una expresión de horror, su sensei los miraba con una sonrisa bajo la máscara mientras se tronaba los dedos.

—Kakashi sensei…–Naruto se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosamente— Que gusto verlo…

—si… ¿De qué hablaban? —inquirió su maestro, un aura negra parecía formarse a su alrededor.

—Hablábamos de… de… —balbuceó Naruto sin saber que excusa dar.

—De nuestras citas –interrumpió Sakura.

—Si, eso es, de nuestras citas ¡Dattebayo!!!

—Oh, creí que habían mencionado mi nombre

—No, no… para nada —le aseguró agitando las manos en señal de negación.

— ¿Seguros?

—Si… bueno… en realidad nos preguntábamos como había pasado su día de San Valentín, nosotros nos divertimos mucho y nos angustiaba la idea de que usted haya estado solo.

—Si, como es un solter… —Sakura le dio un fuerte codazo que dejó sin habla a Naruto.

—Em, Gracias por preocuparte Sakura –dijo alzando una ceja con desconfianza— pero en realidad me la pasé muy bien.

—Oh ¿En serio? ¿Vio una película mientras comía cantidades industriales de helado? –preguntó Naruto antes de recibir otro golpe de sakura, se sobó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor mientras Kakashi respondía.

—De hecho… salí con alguien.

—¿Con una mujer?

—Si, ¿con que si no?

—Pues… —sakura se apresuró a tapar su boca riendo exageradamente.

—No le haga caso, sensei –pidió moviendo la mano para restarle importancia— Pero díganos… ¿Quién es ella?

—Eh… su nombre es Hitto –carraspeó desviando la mirada.

—¿Hitto? Suena como el nombre de un chico –susurró Naruto a sus amigos mientras asentían moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Nada… que debe ser una chica muy guapa. —mintió forzando una sonrisa.

—Si, tiene cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

— ¿La conocemos?

—No creo –respondió luego de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Es un ninja? —insistió Sakura aparentemente interesada.

—No.

—¿La conoce desde hace mucho?

—Hace algunos meses cuando comenzó a trabajar en la librería donde compro los tomos de Icha Icha Paradise. —comentó con cierta emoción.

—Así que ahí fue.

—Sí, compartimos los mismos gustos literarios así que en ocasiones pasaba a platicar con ella.

—Ósea que es una pervertida igual que él –volvió a musitar Naruto a sus compañeros.

—¿Y cómo fue que comenzó a gustarle? — Preguntó la pelirosa en el afán de disimular los susurros de Naruto.

—Siempre me pareció una chica hermosa, es tierna, ocurrente e inteligente además tiene el toque de malicia que busco en las mujeres, pero cuando me vendió el tomo ilustrado de Icha Icha Paradise a mitad de precio supe que era amor.

Sus alumnos lo miraron con una gotita en la frente mientras el peliplata reconstruía esa escena en su mente.

—Así que la invité a salir, aunque es una chica algo tímida.

—¿Lee ese tipo de cosas y es tímida?

—Insistió en llevar a una amiga para una cita doble —prosiguió Kakashi sin oír lo que murmuraba el ojiazul— Se me ocurrió llevar a Gai pero al parecer las cosas no salieron muy bien. Como sea, lo perdimos de vista luego de que la chica huyera y el la persiguiera… Es extraño pero creo que se deprimió y yo que pensaba que Gai… ya saben, tenía gustos… diferentes –tosió— en fin, sorpresas que da la vida. La última vez que lo vi corría por el parque…

—Creo que mis clones se lo encontraron, estaba hecho un ovillo bajo un árbol –contó Naruto.

—Entonces si era él el bulto que vi cuando venía de camino –lo siguió Kakashi sacando su libro— luego iré por él.

Pasaron algunos minutos de completo silencio, los tres observaban al mayor mientras él parecía muy concentrado en su lectura.

—Kakashi-sensei… —gruñó Naruto.

—¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

—Leo la novela y me interrumpiste en la mejor parte.

Naruto lo observó con un tic en el ojo al igual que sus dos compañeros, los tres ya estaban impacientes por la actitud de su ex sensei.

—¡Nos citó por una misión!!!

—Oh, es cierto… pronto será la hora –dijo con un tono misterioso al tiempo en que miraba la hora en su reloj— Síganme…

Los tres se encaminaron tras él intercambiando miradas sin comprender de qué se trataba aquella misión, poco a poco fueron saliendo del bosque y se encontraban caminando por las calles de la aldea.

—¿A dónde nos lleva Kakashi-sensei? ¿Es una misión importante? –Cuestionó el rubio, presa de la curiosidad— ¿Es de rango A? ¿O quizás S?

Mientras fantaseaba con una misión llena de acción y peligro en la que salía victorioso, todos lo aclamaban y Tsunade le cedía el puesto de Hokage chocó con la espalda de su mentor notando que se había detenido, miró su rostro confundido, siguió el camino de su mirada y vio que se encontraban frente a una librería.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Verán… invité a Hitto a almorzar.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo de la librería mientras estamos fuera.

—¿Esa era la misión? –Preguntó sakura con una venita palpitando en su frente, por su parte Sasuke cerraba fuertemente los puños conteniendo su ira.

—Sí, era eso.

Antes de que pudieran acotar algo más la campanilla de la puerta anunció la salida de una chica castaña de tez blanca y figura esbelta. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al ninja de más edad.

—¿Ya estás lista Hitto-chan?

—Claro que si –le respondió con su dulce voz.

—Entonces ya saben… atiendan bien a los clientes.

Les ordenó con una seña de que los vigilaba, la mujer se tomó de su brazo y se perdieron en una esquina dejando a los tres chicos en la puerta de la tienda.

FIN

¿¿FIN??

* * *

_**Primero que nada... colorin colorado, esta historia se ha acabado pero recuerden que habra una secuela, la estare poniendo el proximo domingo y se titula "Consecuencias de una cita" si les gusto esta historia espero leerlos por alli tambien!! me haran muy feliz**_

_**Dejenme su ultimo review con una opinion**_

**Agradecimientos**

Nini Cullen Uchiha

Nanamii

ETOLPLOW-KUN

Tania56

Myri Weasley28

Karina Natsumi

Hatake Nabiki

Joselyn_Uchija

Asuka Cullen

missclover

*-_Shinofan_-*

_Sakura-chan_

Liz

**_Y a todos los que en algun momento me dejaron un review, se los agradezco_**

**_Espero no haberlos decepcionado con esto ultimo y que sigan leyendo lo que sigue.... no me voy a poner sentimental porque pues se acaba y no se acaba a la vez jejeje _**

**_Recuerden pasar por el foro de PINK LEMONADE encuentran el link en mi perfil!!! La pasaran bien, se los aseguro_**

**_Ahora si, me despido, espero que esten de lo mejor y no sigamos leyendo!!! _**

**_Hasta pronto_**

MOMENTOS INTIMOS

Epilogo:

La misteriosa cita de Kakashi-sensei

15 de febrero, 10 a.m.

El sol brillaba en el cielo de konoha, los ninjas del viejo equipo siete se encontraban reunidos bajo la sombra de un cerezo en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre. Naruto echado en el suelo agitaba con impaciencia las piernas, Sasuke se recargaba por un árbol de brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados mientras sakura permanecía sentada a un costado del moreno.

—Maldita sea ¿Dónde estás Kakashi-sensei? –gritó el rubio incorporándose mientras apretaba los puños en señal de enojo.

—Otra vez tarde, ya deberías estar acostumbrado –lo calmó la pelirosa.

—Pues si pero ya lleva dos horas de retraso, me hubiera gustado dormir un poco más –se lamentó el ojiazul con un par de cascaditas en los ojos.

—Sí, seguramente la noche fue agitada ¿Eh? –interrogó Sakura con una mueca pícara.

—Ah… ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura -chan?

—Vamos Naruto, escúpelo… ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata? Tus clones estuvieron por toda la aldea gritando su nombre hasta el amanecer.

—Oh —se sorprendió Naruto para luego reír nervioso— … se me olvidó desaparecerlos –pensó entornando los ojos.

—Quiero saber que sucedió –pidió con un brillo en los ojos que asustó a Naruto.

—Que chismosa resultaste, Sakura-chan.

—Sólo me preocupo por Hinata ¿Qué le hiciste? –replicó fingiendo preocupación.

—Eh… bueno, digamos que me sobrepase un poco con el sake… p-pero todo terminó bien— se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Qué tan bien?

—Pues… muy bien –respondió recordando la escena de la noche anterior. Sakura disimulo una risita al tiempo en que Naruto se sonrojaba— ¿Y qué tal ustedes? ¿Cómo la pasaste con el Teme?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas ruborizándose, sakura comenzó a tartamudear jugueteando con los dedos y Sasuke desvió la mirada con un tono rosa en su blanco rostro .

—¿Por qué se ponen tan nerviosos? –Preguntó curioso— ¿Qué hicieron?

—Pues… bueno… cenamos –respondió la chica rascándose una mejilla.

—¿Y qué más? –Siguió Naruto con un gesto libidinoso recordando a Sasuke entrando al departamento de Sakura.

—Eh… después… etto… ¿Qué tarde está llegando el sensei, verdad?

— ¡No intentes cambiar el tema, Sakura-chan!!! –Le gritó señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

—Ya cállate, dobe… molestas –irrumpió Sasuke con su tono sereno de siempre, el rubio se sentó cruzado de brazos y piernas mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto –dijo con los ojos enchinados luego de un rato.

—Tal vez se volvió a perder en el camino de la vida –repuso sakura repitiendo una de las excusas baratas de Kakashi.

—O se cruzó con un gato negro.

—Jamás cambiará –los tres suspiraron casinamente recordando las incontables veces que su maestro los hacía esperar durante horas.

—¿Creen que haya salido con alguien anoche?

Sakura lo meditó por unos momentos llevándose los dedos al mentón.

—Mmm, no lo creo… en todos los años que lo conocemos nunca lo vi salir con nadie.

—Ni yo… —la apoyó su rubio amigo entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba.

—En ocasiones llegue a pensar que… ya saben.

—¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

—Que tiene gustos…. Diferentes –continúo Sakura haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Ambos muchachos abrieron exageradamente los ojos con imágenes mentales que prefirieron desechar agitando la cabeza. Naruto friccionó sus brazos para calmar el escalofrío del que fue presa antes de tomar la palabra.

—No, no creo –al fin dijo tragando saliva.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Lo que pasa es que… verán… recuerdo una ocasión en la que lo fui a buscar para entrenar, la puerta no tenía seguro y vi Kakashi, tenía compañía y estaban…

—Dobe ¿No sabes lo que es demasiada información?

—Pues ustedes preguntaron, Sasuke teme.

—Yo no pregunté. —le recordó sin perder el tono calmo de siempre.

—Aunque pensándolo bien no llegué a ver si era mujer porque salí corriendo –continuo ignorando al pelinegro— Y no pude dormir durante una semana…

—Ya deja de hablar de esas cosas…

—No seas aguafiestas, sólo intentamos matar el tiempo discutiendo las preferencias sexuales que podría tener ka…

—Hola.

Los tres se giraron lentamente con una expresión de horror, su sensei los miraba con una sonrisa bajo la máscara mientras se tronaba los dedos.

—Kakashi sensei…–Naruto se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosamente— Que gusto verlo…

—si… ¿De qué hablaban? —inquirió su maestro, un aura negra parecía formarse a su alrededor.

—Hablábamos de… de… —balbuceó Naruto sin saber que excusa dar.

—De nuestras citas –interrumpió Sakura.

—Si, eso es, de nuestras citas ¡Dattebayo!!!

—Oh, creí que habían mencionado mi nombre

—No, no… para nada —le aseguró agitando las manos en señal de negación.

— ¿Seguros?

—Si… bueno… en realidad nos preguntábamos como había pasado su día de San Valentín, nosotros nos divertimos mucho y nos angustiaba la idea de que usted haya estado solo.

—Si, como es un solter… —Sakura le dio un fuerte codazo que dejó sin habla a Naruto.

—Em, Gracias por preocuparte Sakura –dijo alzando una ceja con desconfianza— pero en realidad me la pasé muy bien.

—Oh ¿En serio? ¿Vio una película mientras comía cantidades industriales de helado? –preguntó Naruto antes de recibir otro golpe de sakura, se sobó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor mientras Kakashi respondía.

—De hecho… salí con alguien.

—¿Con una mujer?

—Si, ¿con que si no?

—Pues… —sakura se apresuró a tapar su boca riendo exageradamente.

—No le haga caso, sensei –pidió moviendo la mano para restarle importancia— Pero díganos… ¿Quién es ella?

—Eh… su nombre es Hitto –carraspeó desviando la mirada.

—¿Hitto? Suena como el nombre de un chico –susurró Naruto a sus amigos mientras asentían moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Nada… que debe ser una chica muy guapa. —mintió forzando una sonrisa.

—Si, tiene cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

— ¿La conocemos?

—No creo –respondió luego de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Es un ninja? —insistió Sakura aparentemente interesada.

—No.

—¿La conoce desde hace mucho?

—Hace algunos meses cuando comenzó a trabajar en la librería donde compro los tomos de Icha Icha Paradise. —comentó con cierta emoción.

—Así que ahí fue.

—Sí, compartimos los mismos gustos literarios así que en ocasiones pasaba a platicar con ella.

—Ósea que es una pervertida igual que él –volvió a musitar Naruto a sus compañeros.

—¿Y cómo fue que comenzó a gustarle? — Preguntó la pelirosa en el afán de disimular los susurros de Naruto.

—Siempre me pareció una chica hermosa, es tierna, ocurrente e inteligente además tiene el toque de malicia que busco en las mujeres, pero cuando me vendió el tomo ilustrado de Icha Icha Paradise a mitad de precio supe que era amor.

Sus alumnos lo miraron con una gotita en la frente mientras el peliplata reconstruía esa escena en su mente.

—Así que la invité a salir, aunque es una chica algo tímida.

—¿Lee ese tipo de cosas y es tímida?

—Insistió en llevar a una amiga para una cita doble —prosiguió Kakashi sin oír lo que murmuraba el ojiazul— Se me ocurrió llevar a Gai pero al parecer las cosas no salieron muy bien. Como sea, lo perdimos de vista luego de que la chica huyera y el la persiguiera… Es extraño pero creo que se deprimió y yo que pensaba que Gai… ya saben, tenía gustos… diferentes –tosió— en fin, sorpresas que da la vida. La última vez que lo vi corría por el parque…

—Creo que mis clones se lo encontraron, estaba hecho un ovillo bajo un árbol –contó Naruto.

—Entonces si era él el bulto que vi cuando venía de camino –lo siguió Kakashi sacando su libro— luego iré por él.

Pasaron algunos minutos de completo silencio, los tres observaban al mayor mientras él parecía muy concentrado en su lectura.

—Kakashi-sensei… —gruñó Naruto.

—¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

—Leo la novela y me interrumpiste en la mejor parte.

Naruto lo observó con un tic en el ojo al igual que sus dos compañeros, los tres ya estaban impacientes por la actitud de su ex sensei.

—¡Nos citó por una misión!!!

—Oh, es cierto… pronto será la hora –dijo con un tono misterioso al tiempo en que miraba la hora en su reloj— Síganme…

Los tres se encaminaron tras él intercambiando miradas sin comprender de qué se trataba aquella misión, poco a poco fueron saliendo del bosque y se encontraban caminando por las calles de la aldea.

—¿A dónde nos lleva Kakashi-sensei? ¿Es una misión importante? –Cuestionó el rubio, presa de la curiosidad— ¿Es de rango A? ¿O quizás S?

Mientras fantaseaba con una misión llena de acción y peligro en la que salía victorioso, todos lo aclamaban y Tsunade le cedía el puesto de Hokage chocó con la espalda de su mentor notando que se había detenido, miró su rostro confundido, siguió el camino de su mirada y vio que se encontraban frente a una librería.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Verán… invité a Hitto a almorzar.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo de la librería mientras estamos fuera.

—¿Esa era la misión? –Preguntó sakura con una venita palpitando en su frente, por su parte Sasuke cerraba fuertemente los puños conteniendo su ira.

—Sí, era eso.

Antes de que pudieran acotar algo más la campanilla de la puerta anunció la salida de una chica castaña de tez blanca y figura esbelta. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al ninja de más edad.

—¿Ya estás lista Hitto-chan?

—Claro que si –le respondió con su dulce voz.

—Entonces ya saben… atiendan bien a los clientes.

Les ordenó con una seña de que los vigilaba, la mujer se tomó de su brazo y se perdieron en una esquina dejando a los tres chicos en la puerta de la tienda.

FIN

¿¿FIN??


End file.
